Forever is over
by Always my monkey man
Summary: She had no intensions of coming back, but here she was 7 years later. Wearing scars and dragging with her a never ending nightmare. A realistic JacobxBella story, where true love never does run smooth.Changed to M rating for lemons and language.R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is a Bella and Jacob fic, the cullens will rear their heads during it of course but fundamentally its the Jake and bella. It will be a little slow to start with because as much as I would love to jump straight into the hardcore, it's just not possible if you want a story with realism and an actual story line sorry. **

**One last thing, if you are reading then please review. It makes more of a difference than you may think to the writer. If you want more then review otherwise i will go with the assumption that no one likes it and stop posting. I am a little busy as i work 12 hour shifts but im willing to put in the effort to post regularly if you review :D**

**This has been chapter has now been edited by my beta ****BellaSwan340****. Who I'd like to say a big thank you to :D **

**This is fiction is rated M for language and adult content. If you are under age or dislike lemons then skip them or don't read this at all. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters or places belong to me except the gorgeous Logan, i am just playing puppet master with them for a little while and have full intensions of giving them back**

**Thank you and hello**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

The alarms ringing filled the small room before she slammed her hand down on it and shoved it off the bedside table, letting it land with a thump. _'That'll teach you not to mess with me'_

She thought yawning as she dragged herself up out of bed and stumbled out into the hall, of course walking straight into the wall. _'Stupid wall'_ straightening up rubbing her head she walked into the kitchen being greeted by a pleasant smell of syrup and batter.

"Why do you have to be such a morning person" she mumbled into her coffee as she sat at the table, staring in awe at the young man parading around the kitchen. No matter how many years she had been doing it, these 5am starts were still as soul destroying.

"Because my sweet one, I don't spend the night wide awake with regrets" he laughed flipping a pancake with ease

"Oh here we go again" Bella rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair waiting for the usual morning routine "Are we going to do this every day? I mean just in case you fancied change".

"Not as much fun" he turned with a wide grin plopping the pancake on the plate in front of her.

"Fine...whatever"

"Bella, my beautiful little Bella. You need to go back to La Push and see the man!" He blurted out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" Bella's mouth flew open so much so that a little pancake fell out onto the table in front of her.

"Look I was gonna give you the 'normal', but in all honesty I figured it's time we just got straight to the point, because frankly I love my 40 winks not that I need my beauty sleep" he said fluttering his long eyelashes "You keep waking me up with all your night time yelping" He finished taking his seat opposite her no hint of regret on his face for his outburst.

Bella blushed a bright crimson. Logan had been her best friend since she started med school. They had been pretty much inseparable over the past 7 years; of course she hadn't failed to notice certain similarities to a certain someone. She couldn't, they were practically slapping her around the face.

The self righteous I'm god's gift attitude, coupled with the well sculpted body and strong arms was a daily reminder, not that she noticed any of this when he would throw her one of his wide sparkling smiles that made her insides squirm with a mixture of bubbling heat and utter extricating pain at the memory. These she had chosen over the years to overlook and well ignore. He knew everything about her however. That included her past present and apparently now her future.

"What so I just turn up? Throw in 'Hey, how you been for the past 7 YEARS!" she answered emphasising the final words.

"Yes" he answered simply shovelling in his 8th pancake. Oh yeah and to top it all off was his wolf sized appetite. She sighed to herself, how she managed to always get into these situations was unbelievable.

"No" Bella insisted.

"Yes, Bella look, you're not going to get anywhere like this. You are never going to move on properly from the creepy pale freak and him if you don't face your past"

"Fine"

"Fine... Wait, what?"

"Fine, come on...up" Bella jumped up grabbing his arm before walking off down the corridor leaving him stunned. "We can go right after work, I'm due for annual leave anyway" she stated matter-of-factly before closing the bathroom door behind her. She turned and her warm back hit the frosty door as she slide down it to the floor. She put her head down on to her knees and sighed deeply.

'_This is not a good idea' _taunted a voice in her head. Before she freaked out and backed out of her sudden decision she jumped up and into the shower aiming to spend the day focusing completely on work.

The day couldn't have gone faster, Bella felt like it was only an hour ago she had made the sudden choice and now, here she was sitting outside Charlie's with Logan snoring away next to her. She had of course, dragged him along as moral support and well as far as she was concerned it was his fault anyway.

"Yep, defiantly his fault" she mumbled as she slammed her forehead on to the steering wheel causing Logan to jump up with a start

"What? When? Where? Huh..." Bella tilted her head a little to the side and simply stared long and hard at him hoping maybe he would just crumble like a cheap biscuit

"Are we here?"

"No, I just thought I would stop here and throw a little party and then..."

"Ok miss sarcastic, so why are we still out here? isn't this the bit where you run into your dads open arms and do the whole 'I missed you so much' bit?"

"Hmmm" was her only answer

"Oh come on Bells" Bella flinched at the old nickname "time to bite the bullet, take the bull by the horns, take one giant..." he trailed off as he watched her huff, jumping out of the car slamming the door behind her. Logan couldn't help but snigger as he heard her mumbling his last words plus a few expletives under her breath knocking on the door.

"BELLA!"

Before she knew it, she was off the ground wrapped in a bone crushing embrace being swung in circles

"Cant...Breathe..."

"Oh crap, sorry...you always was a little fragile" Seth said with a glistening toothy smile "But hey you look..." the young boy gave her a once over with his eyes and smiled wider "good...healthy...full of...life" he finished smirking a little

"Yeah well, erm... yeah about that... and... where's my dad?" Bella stuttered at the reminder of all the reasons why she had stayed away. Facing them seconds after she arrived wasn't quite the plan.

"Oh he is down at the rez with my mum, bringing up some of her things"

Bella couldn't hold back the look of utter confusion that smeared her face causing Seth to laugh.

"They are together now, come on like you didn't see that one coming" He stated like she was stupid for not automatically realising it

"Right... yeah" was all she could manage in reply. All of a sudden she begun to feel incredibly out of place on her own front porch. Here she was expecting a welcome home, whilst it was actually being made into someone else's. Great.

'O_h come on you're going to really throw out the toys? You haven't been back in 7 years little girl,'_ came a voice in the back of her head that unfortunately she couldn't help but agree with this time.

"So hey, I'm Logan"

'O_h crap! Logan!'_

"Hi I'm Seth," came a cautious reply causing Bella to fall head first out of her little world. She watched as the two men suddenly stood tall and slightly puffed out their chests reaching out to firmly shake hands.

'_Men, next they will run around the house and piss everywhere' _she rolled her eyes, but of course it continued.

"So how do you know Bella?"

"Oh we studied together, plus you know we're dating"

Bella's head fell and she begun to shuffle her feet beneath her, as she felt the cold stare Seth was giving her. Unable to look up she stilled and begun to list off reasons why this little plan of Logan's was a good idea to reassure herself, desperately trying to ignore the conversation going on in front of her.

"Oh... well, ok... for how long?" Seth asked suddenly incredibly defensive. That was just the start to the sudden 20 minute grilling that went on before Seth was forced to cave in as Charlie and his mum pulled up. Unfortunately for her, the night of hell had just begun as she looked up to see they brought an extra passenger

"Bella?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Now edited by my Beta. Enjoy my lovely's :D**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

"Well, well Bella Swan." Leah stood there in a basic shorts and t-shirt and covered in dirt but as usual somehow looked like she had just stepped out of a magazine. Her hair a little shorter than I remembered and she looked like she had aged one maybe two years. Not the 7 that I had plastered all over my features. She looked me up and down with a glint in her eyes.

'T_his will be fun'_ I stood, sighed and braced myself for the full impact that was Leah Clearwater.

"Where have you been hiding your skinny little ass?"

"Here and there, London mainly" I answered stronger than I thought possible but avoiding any eye contact all the same. They always say you shouldn't look an angry dog in the eyes; I'm going to go with the same theory.

"Hmmm, and what exactly brings you back?"

'S_he's being very calm,'_ confusion filled my face as I looked up slowly to try and figure out whether I was really having this conversation. She may have sounded calm but her ridged body language, with folded arms spoke a different story. When my gaze finally met hers I felt myself take a step back. Her eyes looked dark and were piercing right through me like daggers.

"I...erm..." I stuttered losing my previous strength

"she came to visit her father, see some old friends...you know the usual" I turned to see Logan step up beside me, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders. He knew me well enough to know when I'm quickly drowning in my own kind of hell.

"Who the hell are you?" Now that sounds more like the Leah I expected hearing her hate filled reply.

"Me? I'm Logan or Doctor or to some Dr love... depends who you're asking" he answered with a smirk causing Leah to sneer and splutter in disgust.

"You have got to be kidding me! So what are you, her latest pet?" she accused.

"That's rich... isn't that a little, pot kettle black pup?"

'_Oh crap' _

Leah's face then displayed a variety of emotions, confusion, disgust, betrayal and finally landed on damn right furious.

"WHAT THE FUCK SWAN?"

Of course Logan then did the worst thing possible and just simply laughed in the girls face. She stood barely a foot from him, shaking head to toe with anger. The more the convulsions ran over her, the harder he laughed, there was actually tears falling down his cheeks.

"Logan, stop" I whispered nudging him with my arm

"Why? This is hilarious, look at her; she thinks she's all high and fucking mighty. Yeah so a guy fucked you over and you're an overgrown jack rustle but seriously you don't know me, you don't really know Izzy here so you can take your judgemental opinions and dirty looks and shove them up your ass"

Logan stood there bold as ever. He meant every word and he was far from scared of her or the infuriated look on her face. There was no going back now and he was never one to back down, there to stand by my side no matter what, no matter how hurt he got. I grimaced pushing back the memory that threatened to creep up on me.

"You... you" she was actually speechless, and then of course she turned back to me; the weak link.

"You told him!" it wasn't a question it was a statement. Guilt washed over me and I bowed my head.

"You stupid little girl! I knew you was never to be trusted, you would happily trample all over us the way you did Jacobs heart. You disgust me. Look at you standing there with your guard. Same old Bella, different man, different day but same old Isabella Swan" she spat viscously but her rant was far from finished "Please don't tell me you think you can just walk back here and everyone's going to just welcome you back with open arms? HA! You do, don't you! You're so damn predictable. So come on why the change in man this time Bella, where's the freak and his little band of dead men?"

"There not, he's not...I'm not...I didn't mean to!"

"Oh come on Bella, don't play the pathetic little bit with me it's not going to stick. You act like you've been through hell, do the crying bit followed by the 'it's so hard to be me bit' it's so old."

I felt her words hit me like a ton of bricks. Leah was never one to mince her words; in fact she was the master of picking the exact ones to do the most damage. I felt like each one was hanging above my head pushing me further and further into the ground, into the grave she was readily burying me in. As I felt the tears prickly in my eyes, Logan's strong arm tightened around me and I felt myself being pulled backwards. I looked up to see Logan directly in front of me squaring up to Leah.

"Right bitch, you're going to back the fuck off. Right. Now! She had her reasons for staying away; she had them for telling me. None of which are any of your business" He shouted.

It suddenly dawned on me that no one else had said a word, not even my dad. I looked up to see him stood at the front door with Seth and Sue. He looked furious and was staring right at Leah, it seemed like he was ready to fly over and start putting her in her place but Seth was keeping him put with a hand on his shoulder.

"Really? You got balls I'll give you that" Leah laughed evilly "But seriously little boy, do one, I have business to sort with that" she answered venom lacing each word.

"No chance" Logan stood tall and broad in front of her and showed no sign of moving. "I've dealt and lived through worse than you girly" Logan looked her over "You would be a piece of cake."

Leah scoffed "Really? Like what... some big boys took your sweeties one day and you didn't pee your pants"

"Yeah... that's it... how did you guess" he replied sarcastically "We are leaving now, to go inside, to BELLA'S house," and with that final statement Logan turned and grabbed my hand towing me towards the house.

"Hello Mr Swan, I'm Logan Day" He stood there like the previous hadn't even happened and stretched out a hand in front of him. My dad stood there a little bewildered in the change of situation but shaking himself out of his stupor reached out and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he finally muttered before turning his attention to me

"Bella," he sighed with a smile "You've come home?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

It wasn't too long before I was inside and endowed with a variety of questions, all pretty much revolving around the predictable.

"So my little Bella is a doctor now," Charlie declared to himself with pride seeping out of every pore. "Who would've guessed it, the one afraid of blood is now curing all!" He had the biggest grin on his face as he let each word sink in. I couldn't help but laugh when he begun to compare me to the next genius of the world.

"Dad seriously it's no big deal, Logan's a doctor too, a year longer than me actually. He specializes in the heart" I could feel my dad's comments on my cheeks as they blushed a bright red and wanted to avert this away from me.

"Is that so? Well, I have to say I didn't care much for the last boy _my_ Bella brought home. You are defiantly starting off on better footing". He said not able to hold back the emphasis on the words MY Bella. Logan of course picked up on the comment and simply gave his trade mark smile.

"Well that's good to know, although I have to say I think I hold the same opinions when it comes the fool that is Edward fucking Cullen"

Logan didn't like Edward one bit; in fact that was an understatement. He hated him with every fibre of his being. I had given up scolding him for his derogatory comments a few years ago. There was really no point, it made little difference. I watched as the smile on my father's face grew that little bigger.

"I like you" he stated as he stood up and made his way to the fridge. He pulled out three beers passing them to Logan and Seth, keeping one for him. This of course, was the start of the never ending night. That one little comment spurred the three men on like they were running on miracle grow. They sat and bantered about everything from sports to work and of course gave up at least 30 minutes to slag of Edward. I took the earliest chance possible to slip out of the kitchen and into the living room. Leah had taken off straight after we came into the house, which of course meant everyone would now know I'm back. I sighed deeply at the thought as I sunk down into the sofa.

"You've done well for yourself there sweetheart," I turned to see Sue in my father's chair smiling gently at me.

"Yeah...thanks" I hated lying to everyone but in all honesty I was already too deep in this plan to escape now.

"So a doctor huh, I'm very proud of you darling" I smiled back at her hoping for a sudden epiphany of how to escape "I'm sure Billy and the boys will be too" she finished slightly averting her gaze. It suddenly dawned on me that this could be the best opportunity I get to ask questions. Seth and his wolf hearing were preoccupied and the other two wouldn't hear anyway. I could just try and dig a little, test the waters.

"So, how are the boys?"

"Oh they are good, you know those boys" '_Ok not the answer I want... come on Sue pick up the hint,'_

"Anything, big happen?"

"Well Sam and Emily got married, a few new boys that have joined the pack, Colin and Brady. A few of the boys are working now around the rez"

"Where do they work?'

"Here and there, a few of them are mechanics. The older ones work as plumbers and electricians, you know handy man stuff"

"That's good, I'm glad they're happy," I commented giving up, she wasn't letting anything go. If she had picked up on the hint she was doing a great job at keeping all info to herself. I settled a little deeper into the sofa making the decision to just leave it.

"Jacobs ok Bella; he works with Embry, Quil and Seth as mechanics. I don't mean to be blunt, but I don't think it's too great an idea you go running to them just yet. Jacob maybe alright... but that's pretty much taken the best part of 5 years to get him to. In all honesty, his version of ok is far from anywhere near happy. He will know that your back Bella, if you're planning on staying it might be good for you to give him a little time." With that she abruptly got up and walked out of the living into the kitchen. I was left a little bewildered and gobsmacked.

_'D__id that really just happen?'_

Without actually giving it logical thought, I felt myself get up and make my way to the stairs.

"I'm going to bed" I mumbled, but as I took a step forward it hit me that my room, might not be my room any more. I turned and looked into the kitchen.

"Dad is..."I trailed off before I got the chance to finish

"Of course it's still your room Bella, go right up. Sleep tight sweetheart"

'_Wow when did he get so perceptive?_' not wanting to chance a change in mind, I sharply made my way up the stairs and into my room.

I had been in bed staring at the ceiling for at least an hour, when I saw the door crack open and closed. I watched the figure pat around the wall just as the room flooded with light.

"Logan, do you mind?" I stared at him blankly, between squints as he pulled his case over to the dresser and opened it.

"Not one bit princess" he answered smugly pulling out a pair of sweats.

He stood tall and pulled off his jeans followed by his t-shirt. He may be my friend, but the boy had a body to die for. That single thought dragged my memories of that night, which threatened earlier to the surface. I watched as he replaced the jeans with sweats and stretched. Looking over his back and chest as he turned you could see the now faded scars. They ran over him like wires, some thick some thin. The biggest ran from the back of his right shoulder, up and over it and down to the centre of his chest. This was met by another that begun a little too left rolling down from his chest to his hip. That one always got to me the most; it was so close to his heart, too close. There were others too, across his back and legs. They each told the tale of a night I wanted to forget, one I wish I wouldn't constantly relive every night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Im gonna be nice and post this, only because it is driving me nuts waiting for loads of people to update theres and it is taking them forever. However this is the deal, I know there are readers out there cause ive got the emails sooooo before I post the next chapter Im gonna wait around for at least 3 reviews, only because otherwise it seems a little stupid to carry on if no one likes it. So yeh thats enough I will be doing Leahs POV I promice but I just couldn't get the story to flow jumping to it first sorry. **

**Chapter 4**

**Jacobs POV**

It has been seven years,2 months, 3 and days and 22 hours since she left. With him. I was doing a pretty good job at convincing the boys I had at least got a little better with coping with it all. Thing was, I haven't. She was all I thought about, her tiny frame, pale but perfect features...her blood red eyes. I grimaced as my mind involuntarily wondered to my living hell. I waited for her, for months something inside me told me she would come back. I shook my head and laughed without humour to myself.

'_like fuck'_

Why would she? Come back to little Jacob Black, no money, no future and stuck here. I kicked the trunk of a tree I passed, causing it to tremble.

'_she's dead dumbass'_

"fuck off wise arse!"

I rolled my eyes, going mad right now would just put the icing on the cake. I walked up cliffs to my little spot. The spot she jumped from. I came up here a lot now, to me it was the turning point. She jumped, pixie bitch saw, she ran back to...him.

I sat on the edge of the cliff over la Push, dangling my legs freely over the ledge. The sun was setting and it was giving a gentle spray of light across the rocks beneath me. I sighed and looked out across the sea, a storm was coming, I could feel it creeping through the wind. I closed my eyes and let the frost bitten wind slide over my face. Only problem was, every time I did I saw her face. I groaned at myself

'you're pathetic, you know that right?'

"shut up" I growled responding to the voice taunting me. I looked down at the rocks, they were large with sharpened edges. I couldn't hold back the thought that slipped across my mind.

'what if?'

**Logan's POV**

I felt her eyes on me and I couldn't help but tense a little. The way she watched me sometimes sent shivers through me. Ok so, yeh...we were here to finally get this thing with him sorted but if you really think that stops how I feel you would be damn right stupid. I shoved on my joggers and slinked from the switching off the light to slipping into the bed beside her. Charlie was far from happy about this but he couldn't argue with Bella and Sue's 'she is a grown women bit'. I smirked at that, Bella was defiantly a grown women. Thoughts of her in her bikini last year passed through my mind and my smile grew bigger, however that was not the only thing.

"crap" I mumbled to myself trying to rearrange begging the gods she was sleeping and couldn't see the tent I had just put up under the sheets.

"what's wrong?" she grumbled sleepily before turning over and placing an arm over my stomach.

"nothing sweetie, night" I nervously slid down the bed a little to give more distance between her arm and myself 'don't open your eyes, don't open your eyes" I begun to chant over and over. It was then I heard her soft snore filling the room. I sighed and I felt each muscle in my body relax.

So any sain person would be here trying to think of chairs, doors some gross image of your grandparents at it, to get rid of the old third leg. Not me, not right now anyway. All I needed was the thought that tonight and maybe the next few will be the last I get to spend with her cuddling up to me for protection.

"Jacob, my Jacob" She mumbled

'Yep that will do it too' I thought to myself as the pain of her chanting his name once again in her sleep sliced me like a knife. I turned to look at my sleeping angel...no not mine, I countered. A groan left my mouth at that admission. To look at us together you would assume she was. The way we were on a daily basis, the looks, hugs and playfulness. How no matter the situation she found a way to end up curling up in bed beside me every night.

As the years have passed I found myself falling deeper and deeper in love with Isabella Swan, but that look never left her eyes. Her eyes never completely shone, always holding that gloom of complete sorrow. Her smiles never quite reached her eyes, her laugh never sounding quite right. She wasn't complete, I couldn't do that for her.

I sighed deeply and made a snap decision. I slipped out of bed slowly to ensure not to wake her and shoved a t-shirt on. I crept through the dark house and grabbed Izzy's key's from the counter. I glanced over to the made up sofa where Seth collapsed earlier but found it empty.

"that can't be good" I mumbled to myself deciding to ignore it, I made my way out the door and in the cold night. I quickly climbed into the car, shoving on the engine with force in hope for heat. It hit me like someone wrapped me up in a quilt and I felt each muscle in my body ease. I reversed out the drive with no real understanding of where I was going and headed off out into the night.

I made my way down the narrow roads and found that where ever I was I was surrounded by the forest. The moonlight flickered down through the tree's that cast shadows down onto the road ahead. Just as I thought the green would go on forever I was welcomed by the sound of crashing waves and the view of the sea. I smiled a little to myself as I turned the wheel and headed towards the big blue. Pulling up I couldn't help but get a feeling of peace wash over me from head to toe. I looked across the coast taking in every inch before I came to the cliffs hanging over the far edge of the beach.

"what the hell is that" I questioned myself leaning forward a little to get a better look.

"is that a..." I trailed off. All I could make out was a dark shadow seemingly sitting on the edge of the cliff looking down to the jagged rocks below. I couldn't see features but guessing by size and no sign of longer hair I made the assumption it was a guy. I watched as he kicked himself up off the edge and was on his feet with ease in seconds. I felt my eyebrows raise a little. A voice in the back of my head screamed how abnormally impossible that could have been and how unsafe I should feel. However my eyes disagreed and refused to look away.

Whilst this inner argument continued I was caught completely off guard as the shadow stepped back before violently throwing themselves forward

"NO!..."


	5. Chapter 5 part one

**Thank you so much for the reviews, the more the better..hint, hint! It really does mean a lot. Also feel free to ask any unanswered questions, make requests on where you would like things to go or things to happen they may pop up somewhere a long the line. Oh and imprinting will be in this story but Im a believer in the who free will thing. Also any specfic POV you would like, everyone has their favourite characters so feel free I will try my best to put them in as they fit. Hope you're enjoying it, its all about to get interesting over the next few chapters. This is a short one because im going to be explaining things over a few POV's. Im gonna wait around for a few reviews after this post so if you want more, you know what to do...its ready and waiting :D**

**Chapter 5 (Part one)**

**Leahs POV**

"well what a surprise, she fucks off for 7 years, strolls back in and the sun shines right out her arse!" I yelled to myself as I stomped my way through the woods. Phasing was the last thing I wanted to do right now, with the packs linked mind Jake would know instantly and that was not the best way to tell him. I knew these woods like the back of my hand, I wasn't worried. The odd branches snapped beneath my heavy steps and it only encouraged me to stomp that little harder. The air was thick and heavy and the smell of rain hit my senses. A storm was coming, a big one. The wind had already begun to pick up and whipped through the branches with real force. The moon was high and shone down through the trees lighting my path, at least for the time being. I would have thought it was kinda beautiful if I wasn't so damn pissed off.

"stupid bitch, who does she think she is strutting back in here! Setting her bloody guard on me! And him! Who was he talking to me like that!" I was almost to _his_ by now, it seemed the best option overall. Jake barely came over these days in between hiding out in that house or at work, but the others would no doubt be hanging around. I pushed my way through the bushes and into the clearing outside Sam and Emily's. I grimaced a little at the thought of her name. Years still hadn't healed that wound, that thought was all I needed. I felt my chest ache and my heart whimper. I couldn't help it, I felt my insides begin to squirm. I could screw a hundred men, try a relationship with a thousand, but not one would be him. Not one could touch me the way he did, kiss me till the butterflys in my stomach flew away, hold me when...

'_PULL YOUSELF TOGETHER'_

I stopped still, lifted my head and stood tall. Taking a deep breath "fuck him" I mumbled and I walked towards the small house with all I could muster, straight in through the door. As suspected they were all there, stuffing their faces. Something's never change, so predictable. To prove my point completely, I rolled my eyes as Embry lent forward snatching a chicken leg out of Seth's hands. That boy has never learnt.

"What the.." he yelped beginning to curse under his breath as Embry smirked. Quils eyes flickered from Embry to myself and he knowingly took a quiet step backwards. Embry however was completely oblivious to me.

"too slow kiddo, too slow" He grinned victoriously. He lifted the chicken to his mouth and kissed it letting out a happy sigh. Seth growled low and deep but didnt move, he too had now noticed my presence. As Embry lifted the drumstick to the air dramatically admiring it with that I swiftly stepped forward giving a short sharp smack round his head, grabbing the chicken out of his hand. I looked down to see him scouring at me whilst I handed it back to my brother.

"too slow little boy, too slow" I chimed in with a grin. The usual listing of curses was rewarding, before Embry shoved back his chair and slinked off to the kitchen grumbling under his breath. I turned my head back to see Seth give me an appreciative smile before tucking in.

"have you told them?" I mumbled not quiet enough unfortunatly.

"told who what?" I shivered as Sam's deep voice bounced off the walls and straight into my soul. I watched as Seth nervously shook his head silently answering my question.

"Bella's back" I said simply, no point beating around the bush. I heard a loud clutter in the kitchen and a roar of footsteps pound into the room. I looked up to see the pack, bar Jacob, staring at me wide eyed. Well all except Brady and Colin who simply stayed seated on the sofa looking up at everyone with a confusion plastered on their faces.

"is she a..?" Quil begun

"nope, she's alive and kicking. No they don't seem to be with her. She has some jumped up dick head watching her..."

"Logan, her boyfriend" Seth interjected swallowing hard on his last bite.

"yeh, him. You know same old Bella Swan with her protector, doing the I'm so hard done by bit. She so pathetic. Seriously one of these days something bad will really happen to her and then she'll..."

"LEAH!" Emily scolded standing in the kitchen doorway. No surprise there really, she was another one who basked in Bella's arse sunshine.

"the guy, is he human?" Sam stepped in as usual trying to lift the tension.

"yep" I answered popping the 'P'

"makes a change" Paul pipped in, I couldnt help but smirk a little. Regardelss of the fact that he was a complete idiot he was always straight and to the point.

Just then a stomach churning howl filled the air. I looked around the room and realized Jared wasn't there. '_how did I miss that?_' Everyone locked eyes before running full pelt out of the door phasing as soon as they hit the tree's.

'_Jared what's..._' Sam didn't need to finish his sentence we could see it for ourselves. There was Jacob on the jagged rocks beneath the cliff, torn and broken. Lifeless.


	6. Chapter 5 part two

**Ok so here it goes, it's the beginning of the juicy stuff. I'm done with the whole building it up now, this is it. In to the breech and all that. I know what its like waiting every day so as requested in giving in hahaha. Ok so with this I wanna know where you lovely readers of mine would like to go, who's POV do you want next? Do you have any specific requests? I know as a reader myself theres always my own little bits I would like in stories or certain paths to travel. Oh and the big question who wants lemons? Just for future reference I don't wanna be writing them if they're not wanted or if younger ones are reading. Of course there will be for warning as this is mainly T rated. **

**Ok enough blabbering, read and review my lovelys.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 (part two)**

**Logan's POV**

'SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!' was all that repeated in my head, I was now racing in a direction I desperately hoped was to the cliff side I just saw. The car whimpered under the pressure I was putting on the accelerator.

"GO FASTER YOU PILE OF SHIT" I yelled slamming my hand on to the steering wheel. I didn't know what had come over me, instinct maybe? But as soon as I saw the shadow heading down towards the crashing waves I was back in the car faster than a hiccup. I drove like a lunatic and thanked the gods it was the middle of the night and no one was around to be getting in my way. The breaks screeched as I rounded another corner. I kept close to the seafront, I had no idea where I was going, this was the only way to keep track.

My mind begun to race over what I would find when I arrived. I instantly found myself slipping into doctor routine. I ran through my first assessments, breathing, pulse then possible bleeding. Deciding to throw out the idea of even thinking of any danger... he was on the edge of a damn cliff. It suddenly dawned on me that this was one hell of a task. I couldn't do it alone, I reached over to the passenger seat not taking my eyes off the road. I patted around then...

"BINGO"

I grabbed my phone and flipped it open, clicking speed dial one. It begun to ring.

"hello?" came a grumbled sleepy reply

"Bella, look I'm sorry but get the hell up"

"what? why? are they back?" her voice screeched out in a frightened broken whisper.

"NO..no not them, I'm at some beach I need your help"

"beach? You mean la push? What are doing..." she trailed off.

"Bella there's no time to explain just get here now, bring supplies. Anything. Everything!"

I didn't give her time to answer. She would come, I had no doubts. I snapped my phone shut as I pulled up and jumped out of the door. I headed, without thought down towards the cliffs. I took the nearest path and stumbled a little down the rocks. Finnally hitting the sand I ran full pelt towards the cliffs. My feet slipped in the sand, causing me to dig my feet deeper with each step.

* * *

**Quil's POV**

We were racing towards the beach, Everyone minds were racing. Never focusing on one thought. What to do, where to take him, how bad it was going to be.

I could hear the heavy pound of paws hitting the floor, pushing harder than ever before. We were far from our organized selves but we all had one goal. Jake. It was barely minutes before we broke out of the protection of the trees and onto the shore line. We gave little thought to witness as we phased mid run in a desperate dash for the rocks, shoving on our shorts as we ran.

"WHERE IS HE?" I yelled across not looking in any direction but forward.

"JUST OVER THOSE ROCKS!" came Jared's stressed reply.

We ran across the beach, the sand giving only a little under our fast steps. With little thought I ran and begun to jump and climb straight over the rocks and down the opposite side.

I stopped in my tracks.

A young guy was dragging Jakes lifeless body out of the ocean. He was dripping wet and had Jake under each arm, pulling him, feet dragging along the sand, out onto the beach. I had to give it to him, Jake was a big guy. He was just human, but had a set of guns on him to do that. I pulled myself out of my surprise and bound over to them. I went to grab Jake and shove him further up the beach.

"NO! STOP"

"what the fuck dude? His gonna drown if you dont"

"Leave him be" he said sternly. Confusion filled my features before anger took its place.

"who are you too..."

"his a doctor Embry, shut up and listen"

I turned on my heels to see Leah stood tall behind me. She stared me down. I hated when she thought she was above me somehow. However right now she was right. I grumbled and for once I did as I was told. I stepped back giving them room. The pack now surrounded them both, forming a semi circle. Each one showing different emotions, but none saying a word.

I watched on helpless as the guy moved around pulling Jacobs body as straight as possible and begun pushing down hard in the centre of his chest. 1,2,3...30. He stopped and blew two deep breaths into Jacobs mouth before repeating. I hadn't relized how horrible of a night it was, the storm had closed in now. The wind screeched through the trees and blew power to the waves that were racing to the beach. Each on crashed up on the shore and licked at Jacobs heels, barely out of the waters reach. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sudden conversation beside me.

"Is he one of you?" he asked, I don't know who.

"yes" came the simple reply from Leah. _'ok answers that question'_ I thought to myself.

"where the hell is she?" He mumbled to himself. _'where's who?'._

"she's coming? HERE!" Leah's once calm voice begun to rise with every word.

"she's the reason for this!" she spat "Jacob would never of done this if it wasn't for her"

My attention was caught by the abrupt stop of the guys actions. He hadn't stopped moving, working on Jake since I got here. Until now that was.

"this is Jacob?" he whispered in what sounded like disbelief

"yes it is, _she_ can't be here" Leah finished venomously

'_how the hell does he know Jake?'_

"Yes, well I need her help...do you want him to die?" He answered without raising his gaze but quickly returning to his previous actions.

Silence filled the air. No one answered. No one even moved.

I looked up expecting to find everyone as puzzled as me. Nope. They all looked like they completely understood this little interaction. _Even Jared! His been out all damn night!_

'_why am I always so bloody far behind? Who's coming?'_

"no...Jacob" My head shot up across the beach to the barely audio able but perfectly recognisable voice. There she stood, The vampire girl, the one that disappeared, the reason for this.

"Bella" I mumbled realization hitting me.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

A week had passed. 7 whole days, and nothing.

I sat with my head in my hands at Billy's kitchen table. I was beyond exhausted, my body ached and my mind was near blank. He was all that filled it. The thought of that night, pumping him full of drugs, watching his body convulse when we had to get one of the boys to begin harder compressions. I cringed as the sound of cracking ribs echoed through my memories. I could see the image of his blooded body vividly every time I closed my eyes. It haunted me. I couldn't take much more, my body couldn't either. I let my arms fall and my head sink down. I rested my forehead onto the table.

"he is getting better sweet heart" I jumped a little as I felt Seth's arms sweep around me and pull me tightly against him. Regardless of all I had done, he still hadn't shut me out. He was the only one of course, so I relished in it a little. Without Jacob conscious he was a needed reminder. Seth was as sweet and caring as him. They had similar mannerisms. It was a only a little comfort, but right now something was better than nothing. None of the others would even look at me, even Billy only acknowledged me when absolutely needed.

"not quick enough, it should be faster than this" I mumbled into his crumpled shirt. Seth sighed heavily. He knew I was right. He was a werewolf for christ sake, super healing was included in the package.

"he should at least be breathing by himself now, his full of wires and hooked up to pumps still. There's been no sign of improved since we first got his heart beating again" We had pretty much set up our own personal hospital in the middle of Billy's living room. Jacobs body lay in the middle of it, hooked up to fluids and blood infusions. He hadn't moved an inch, not even opened his eyes in 7 days. I sighed heavily.

"He'll be ok" Seth's strong arms tightened a little with every word.

I wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, me or himself.

"Bella, his waking up" Logan's voice bounced off the walls in the silent house and all eyes snapped up.


	7. Chapter 6

**I just want to say thank you so much for the reviews. They really do mean the world so keep them coming. Feel free to ask any questions and I will either answer them in the fic or up here. Just to touch on a few questions, Bella had kept in contact in Charlie. I don't believe that someone who seems as bothered about everyone like Bella does wouldn't really. However she had told him to keep that between the two of them so know one else is aware of any of it. Currently Logan and Bella are not dating, however theres more than meets the eye between them. Leah hasn't been with Jacob either, I just cant see them together for more than just some bed bouncing sorry. The Cullens...they will be appearing later thats all im going to say on them mwahahaha.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

I'm pretty sure those four words actually made my heart stop beating. It stuttered in my chest and I felt like my ribs were clamping down around it. I wasn't ready for this, we wasn't meant to meet again this way. My stomach churned and filled with butterflies. No bats, big enormous bats. My lungs begun to burn from the lack of oxygen and I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I begun to gasp a little, short sharp breaths.

"Bella are you alright?" my focus turned to Seth's curious face. I felt my face turn a shade of pink. It had been a while since these boys saw me have a break down. I looked around the room evaluating an escape. Nothing.

"uh huh" I mumbled excepting my fate. I took a few deep breaths and steadied my erratic heart beat. I felt a reassuring hand rest on my shoulder. Seth was being far to kind considering everything.

"it's gonna be ok Bell's" I looked up into the young boys eyes. All I could see was pity. He was always a sweet kid, the pack ridiculed him for it. Right now im sure he was also getting the silent treatment for even acknowledging my existence. The pack were showing no signs to backing down on me but I really didn't want them taking it out on Seth.

"yeh, just great, walking into a pack of revenge hungry wolves" I mumbled under my breath. I heard Seth snigger a little, however he wasn't the only one. I could distinctly hear the rumble of Paul and Jared's laugh from the opposite room. I sighed deeply. I really hadn't missed the supernatural hearing. I gulped and refocused on the task in hand. I took slow steady steps into the living room and was greeted by intense stares from all directions, the previous laughter had disappeared. But I focused on one person only.

Jacob lay motionless on the bed before me. His face showed a mixture of emotions; confusion, sadness but last of all horror. I couldn't understand it. He was laying there staring intensely at me; his eyes were burning the darkest black I've ever seen. His face was of a paler shade and his eyes were set in dark pools. Trying to kill himself had really done a number on him. However it had made little difference to the rest of him. Besides the blooded bandages his body was still like look upon perfection. His strong wide shoulders and vast chest looked as sturdy as steel, leading down to his chiselled stomach. He was more than defiantly all the man I had left behind. At least physically. Looking over his, seeing his face. I felt the urge to go to him, just to feel his vice like hold on me. To prove he was real, he was alive.

"Jake?" I questioned taking a slow step forward.

"NO" he yelled jumping nearly a foot in the air causing me to topple backwards a little in surprise. I felt myself steadied by a warm set of hands. Seth stood me up straight as I watched Jacobs body fly up and land back on his feet, his back against the wall.

"NO" he repeated again. His body begun to convulse violently but he didn't appear angry like he would normally before phasing. I stood completely still. My mind was racing and understanding seemed to have abandoned me.

'_What the hell is going on?'_

"Jake, calm down" Sam spoke sternly and his voiced filled the small silent room. I watched as Jake attempted to push itself further into the wall. He didn't seem to even acknowledge Sam's order.

"he's afraid of her" Embry spoke up, saying the first words I had heard from him all week. The rooms focus shifted from me to Jacob then back again. Jacob didn't seem to even hear any of this. He was practically climbing the wall behind him in an attempt to get away from me.

"she's dead, she's dead. He told me himself. She's dead" Jacob begun to repeat continually shaking his head violently dismissing everything. He closed his eyes tightly and his hands smacked harshly to the side of his head covering his ears.

"she's dead, she's dead" He continued as his convulsing body shrunk down the wall and settled in a heap on the floor. He begun to rock back and forth seeming to attempt to block everything out.

'_what have I done to him?' _I felt tears begin to prickle in my eyes. My exhausted body just wanted to cave in and crumble to the floor.

"he's in shock" I heard Logan announce. I turned my head and watched as he drew up a syringe of sedative looking to be around five times the usual dose. I watched helplessly and in all honesty utter confusion, as Logan crossed the room and plunged the needle deep into Jacobs arm.

Jacob yelped and jumped to his feet into a fighting stance within secounds.

"get away from me! Who the fuck are you! What's this?" he yelled grabbing the needle stuck in his arm and yanking it out. A small amount of blood trickled down his tensed arm and pooled in the crease of his elbow.

"Hello, my name is Logan I'm a doctor, that was a..." Logan trailed off as Jacob's large frame begun to stumble and sway left and right before falling face first hitting the floor with a massive thump.

"thats gonna hurt" Quil commented cringing a little.

"sedative" Logan finished his sentence, staring down at the now motionlessly heap on the floor. I watched as his muscular back begun to rise and fall steadily with each breath. Jacob was out cold. The room begun to spin a little. Everything seemed to be happening so fast and nothing the way I planned.

"it won't last long, his body will burn it off I'm maybe 10 to 15 minutes" Logan answered a question I hadn't even heard. The boys huddled together and in one sharp movement Jacob was back into his previous position on the bed. Logan moved across the rooms and his hands held me gently on my upper arms. I looked up into his eyes, helplessness and need washing over me. He looked down at me sympathetically and rubbed small circles with his thumbs. My body relaxed, but only slightly.

"Izzy maybe you should wait outside for a bit" I felt my heart sink to my toes. Logan must have seen this in my face and quickly hurried to continue.

"Mr Black needs to have a bit of an update. He maybe a werewolf, but waking up to a ghost is a little much for anyone" Logan gave me a reassuring smile.

He had taken to calling Jake that as soon as he found out who he was. Professionalism he called it, personally I think it was a little more complex than that. I shook my head no, I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to just walk away from him again. However my legs thought differently, I felt my body take long strides towards the door before I had even consciously made the choice to do so. I guess running away was defiantly set deep in my mind.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I begun to be able to hear all the noises around me, muffled at first but after a few minutes my ears popped and my hearing adjusted. I couldn't move, not that I particularly wanted to. I wouldn't say I was comfortable, my ribs ached and my legs felt as though they had been snapped off and sown off the wrong way around. I tried to push my mind onto different thoughts and focus on all the different noises in the room. I could hear a continual beep that I put down to some kind of monitor and a gentle shuffle of someone's feet accompanied with a scratching sound. After a few seconds I realized someone was writing something down as they walked around me. I pushed my hearing further and I could hear a conversation.

"she shouldn't be here" came a venomous whisper.

"we need her here Leah, she's helping Jacob" I heard Billy answer sternly. By the tone of his voice, he seemed a little aggravated himself.

"he doesn't need her help" Leah growled before what sounded like storming out the door. I would have laughed at her typical dramatizing, but I begun to feel the need to find out exactly who it was causing all this trouble. With all my strength I pushed hard and opened my eyes. The light was directly above me and I squinted and blinked to readjust my eyes.

"Bella, his waking up" some yelled beside me

'_Bella?'_

My eyes shoot open and as sure as the sun in the sky there she was. She was stood directly in front of me, a bright light shone from behind her. She was all I could see. The light filtered past her and through the room and filling every inch of it. Her dark hair flowed down over her shoulders. Her chocolate eyes watching me, her face though, it was different. She seemed afraid. A little nervous maybe? I must be dreaming, I titled my head a little.

"Jake?"

She spoke softly. It suddenly begun to dawn on me, Bella's dead. That's what he told me. Edward fucking Cullen. I could feel the anger burning up in me. I couldn't understand, if she's dead then why can I see her...

"NO" I yelled jumping into the air and taking a step away.

'_This can't be real, what is this? Who's doing this to me?'_

I watched as whoever it was seemed to step closer still. I pushed myself back against the wall.

"NO" I felt my body convulse and I desperately tried to back away.

'_where are the others? Who's doing this to me? I don't understand, it has to be a trick'_

"she's dead, she's dead" I found myself repeating over and over desperately trying to keep my sanity. I closed my eyes and tried to shut myself off from this nightmare. Who would do this to me, taunt me this way? I crouched down to the ground.

'_This is not real, someone is fucking with me.'_

"he's in shook" I heard a deep voice filtrate the room before I felt a sharp stab into my arm. Instantly moving to protect myself, I was on my feet. My eyes open, I focused on to a stranger in front of me. He didn't look to big, I begun sizing him up. His stance wasn't threatening but his eyes...there was something there. Hatred?

"get away from me! Who the fuck are you! What's this?" I yelled grabbing the needle stuck in my arm and yanking it out.

"hello, my name is Logan I'm a doctor, that is a..."

I stumbled a little. The room spun and then everything went black.

* * *

**OK so there you go, first sights of each other. Did you really think it would be a bed of roses? Nothing is **_**that**_** easy. So quick questions for the future.**

**Do you want anything to do with imprints?**

**Do you want lemony sexualness?**

**Who's POV are you dying to hear from?**

**Thank you, love you, bye.**


	8. Chapter 7

**WOW 20 reviews may not be much to others but im incredibly touched. Its nice to hear from the people reading, gives you reason to continue. So thanks to you all. Ive taking everything you have all said into consideration and so here is a bit more. I gave you Seth and Logan as they were asked for. I know there are a still a few unanswered questions but I asure you that the end of this chapter is the beginning of all the answers. The time has come my children haha. I love writing Logan because he is my little creation whom I can do whatever I please, so I enjoyed this.**

**I'm trying to update as much as possible and will try to keep that up. **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Seth's POV**

'_you don't know what's been happening guy. What if she really came back because she just wanted to come home. What if she really missed us, missed Jake? Seriously how can you just assume...'_

'_pack it in with the Bella brown nosing runt'_ Paul snapped. Jacob was out for seven days after his long walk off a short cliff. Then when he woke up it only got worse. He went nuts, rocking back and forth up against the wall. I cringed inwardly as the memory passed through my mind.

'_We don't need the reminder thank you Seth'_ Sam thought loudly. He had dragged me Paul and Jared out for a run of lines. Apparently with Bella comes vampires. Ok I can see where that thought would come from, she is pretty much a danger magnet. It was a really horrible night, it was completely overcast and the winter was closing in fast this year. Plus to top it off it had been raining all week, this meant I ended up caked in mud. Something I wouldn't normally mind if my mum didn't totally freak every time I came in looking like a walking mud pie.

'_But seriously is this really necessary? Logan told us out right they're not with her' _I didn't fancie a never ending lecture when I got in.

'_Regardless, this needs to be done. We need to ensure the protection of our people Seth'_

'_Yeh squirt, you seem to be forgetting about that whilst your panting after Swan'_ Paul took the chance to throw in another jibe. What a surprise. In all honesty none of them have stopped to give Bella the time of day since she got back. Even Billy was giving her the cold shoulder. That one was hard to watch, Bella adored Billy, seeing his rejection of her was painful. As for me, I thought there was more to it than them. Why after all this time would she return with no reason?

'_Because she's a good for nothing piece of...'_

'_JARED'_ Sam's voice bellowed through everyone's heads causing me to wince a little and then silence prevailed.

Siding with Bella, or at least that how they all saw it, really wasn't going down well. At first it was all out rants, of course Paul fronted the majority. Each one revolving around the; she can't be trusted, your stabbing a brother in the back, how could you kick him when his down. BLA BLA BLA. It did kinda shock me though when even Embry and Quil put in their two cents. I always thought they liked Bells.

'_things change kiddo'_ Embry phased in and instantly cottoned on to my hazy thoughts.

'_look I know she did wrong, but come on guys, something's up'_

'_yeh the grotty damsel in distress wants saving again'_ Paul...again. I rolled my eyes. He really fucked me off some times. He strutted around like he owned every inch he stepped on. So bloody full of himself. I grunted a little and pushed harder into the dirt to run off my burst of anger.

'_Aw the pups, pissed off. Why don't you run off to Bella. See if she gives as much of a shit' _

'_screw you Paul'_

'_Seth, she doesn't deserve your pity'_ Embry piped in. That was enough, I felt my anger bubble up and I finally burst.

'_why? Because she did the normal human thing. She feel madly in love, her first love in fact. Left to marry that man and have a life with him, she saw him as her future and she followed it. Yes she made mistakes along the way, because she isn't perfect, just like any other human being. She had a best friend and like in most male, female relationships it became complicated. Jake is my brother but up until the end we all saw that she told him it would never be that way. Yes he saved her from herself, but that doesn't give him ownership of her. She did nothing that a NORMAL TEENAGE GIRL WOULDNT. The only reason we are even involved and give a toss is because she got dragged into the supernatural world and he is our enemy'_

Then there was silence, no sarcastic replies, nothing. For the first time all week, not even from Paul. I smiled a little to myself. It felt good to get that little rant off my chest. I knew it wasn't going to be the end, in fact I give it around 10 minutes before someone speaks up and completely squashes everything I just said into tiny pieces. But the silence felt pretty good right now.

We circled a few times and of course as suspected the silence was broken by one of Jared's one liners around 9 minutes later. I was pretty close. I gave up after that and just ran keeping my mind blank.

'_ok boys, go home and sleep tomorrow could get interesting'_ With that Sam phased out, shortly followed by each one of the others. Finally peace and quiet. I couldn't help but wonder how Bella was. Seeing her face earlier as Logan asked her to go, god if Jake had seen...

With that single thought I turned on my heels and headed home. Well kind of, we were pretty much moved in there now days. I knew regardless of everything Jake would be pissed if no one had bothered to check on her.

I phased at the tree line and shoved on my shorts before plodding into the house. I was welcomed by the strong smell of sizzling burgers.

"something smells gooooood" I announced licking my lips and strolling into the kitchen.

There she was stood over the stove. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and in some sweats and a t-shirt that looked miles to big for her. She turned her head a little and gave me a timid smile. It was crystal clear that she had been crying, her puffy red eyes were practically screaming at me.

"aw Bells don't be upset sweetie" I saw her wince a little as I walked towards her and rested my arm over her shoulder. Before I knew it she had turned and her head fell onto my shoulder. She was crying so hard her body was shaking violently. I wrapped both arms tight around her and tried a lame attempt to calm her.

"Bella, shhhhh now, he is going to be ok"

"he hates me" she wimpered between sobs

"no he doesn't, he was just off his rocker on meds!"

'_oh crap, I really can't deal with crying girls! Leah was never a crier. I'm no good at this' _I begun to panic a little.

"you think so" she said pulling back a little to look me in the eyes. She looked like hell, sleep deprived and like someone had just trampled all over her heart. Behind it all though I saw a little ray of hope she was holding flicker in her eyes.

"yeh, of course. You know how much of the stuff he has to be on. He will be ok, everything will be" I tried desperately to reassure her. She didn't need to know everyone else's opinions on the matter. She rested her head back against my shoulder, breathing deep ragged breaths. The crying had stopped.

'_thank the gods'_ I praised sighing deeply.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

'_Welcome to hell Logan'_

I looked down at my new patient, the infamous Jacob Black. Jacob fucking perfect Black. I ground my teeth and took two large gulps of air in an attempt to calm myself. The guy had only just woken up and Bella was already in pieces. This whole 'just being friends' thing is really not going to be easy. Here I was fussing around being 'professional' for a guy holding the heart of the love of my life. The room had cleared after the earlier incident, I was here alone...with him. I stared at his sleeping body, he was pretty helpless right now.

"The big bad wolf can't fight back" I mumbled to myself sizing him up a little. I looked around me and the sunlight filtering through the window made the syringes full of medications sparkle. It was like they were asking me to just give him a jab with a little too much.

I picked one up, even for a wolf boy the dose would kill him. I twiddled the needle around in my fingers, before rolling it back and forth in my hands. One quick movement, One little accident was all it would take. I felt my stomach flip and my conscious begun kicking in.

'_Bella would hate you, if not sh,e wouldn't forgive you. Plus at the end of the day big boy, you are just too damn nice to do anything, you wouldn't hurt a fly'_

In fairness my conscious held a good argument. I wasn't going to do it, I couldn't. I was too much of a chicken to begin with, that added with the general niceness. Not going to happen. I groaned aloud to myself.

"wouldn't hurt a fly" I mimicked myself sarcastically "I'll show you"

I shoved down the needle and turned to Jacob and poked him as hard as possible straight in his arm. Jacob groaned a little but didn't wake.

"yeh see! Ha he groaned and everything" I congratulated myself on a job well done.

"feel better now?" came a deep but musical voice behind me. I spun on my heels to see Edward Cullen in all his sodding glory stood in the door way. Great this was just what I needed, past and present coming to haunt me. This room was defiantly not big enough for all 3 of our Bella broken ego's.

"well hello there sparkles, what the hell are you doing here?" I spat glaring at him a little.

He smirked. Of course that's what he always did around me. He enjoyed taking advantage of his little gift with me. I'm pretty sure he got a sick kick out of rummaging through my mind.

"It's nice to see someone hates that mutt as much as I do. However the irony of your position is rather hilarious" He commented, ignoring my inner rant.

"really, how so?"

"it was only 7 years ago he was in your place. The friend. The boy who loved the girl who's heart was promised to another. Me. He hated me because I had her, she loved me. You hate him because she loves him and only wants _you_ as a friend these days".

I wanted to argue back with some quick witted reply but I was drawing blanks. He was right unfortunately, there was no point in even trying.

"whatever, why are you here? you're not even aloud on this land"

I watched as his posture changed and he stood tall in the door way. His casual stance was pulled into a serious one and his face slipped from smug to sad within secounds.

"they're coming Logan, they know the truth. I don't know when, but they will come and it wont be long. They will come to finish what they begun that night"

* * *

**Im hoping to update in the next 2 days. So review, review, review. Ask questions, give suggestions anything you wish. **

**Oh and there will be lemons later as they seem to be wanted and imprinting shall rear its head too but not quite yet.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here we go my lovely's a little more, but I'm going to try and post again today because I feel a little mean always leaving you with a hundred questions. Plus I really need to wake Jacob up he is being far to lazy for my liking lol. Keep up the reviews, they make me post faster :D**

**

* * *

**

**? POV**

"are you sure? When we left them they were so far along?" I stood tall over the shrivelling man before me. He really was a pathetic excuse for our race.

"yes I'm positive master, I saw them together entering Washington only a week ago. They were defiantly alive and human" he spluttered wiping his mouth a little towards the end.

"hmmm, this is a predicament" I begun to tap my fingers together as I thought over our current problem. This news was the last I expected. They were still human, worse than that they are still alive. I was almost positive my friends had completed their task that night but this seemed to be incorrect. The young male was very strong willed; he showed great loyalty that night. I was pleasantly surprised. It would have been incredibly boring to find he simply gave her up after one beating. I felt a slight smirk spread across my face, I really had enjoyed reliving that one.

"how can you be so sure it was them?" I looked down at the man as his face suddenly became nervous.

"I'm sure master" He almost whispered.

"really, maybe we should take a look and see?" I grinned a little as the elderly man before me visibly begun to shake in fear. I did enjoy this power. He had a small frame, doubled over at the shoulders making him stoop forward a little. His skin was incredibly wrinkled and his deadly dark green eyes were set deeply in his head. His clothes were ragged and the smell he was admitting was far from a pleasant odour. I stared at him a little as his posture changed and he begun to cower. He was nothing to me, just another pathetic body doing my bidding. I had plenty.

"come here and let me see for myself"

He didn't move, frozen in fear. Of course this only made my next move all the more enjoyable. I stepped forwards and placed the tips of my fingers on points to the edges of his temple. His body stilled and his eyes slammed tightly shut anticipating my next move.

I felt a dark chuckle begin to rumble in my chest as I pushed my fingers into his head and he let out a deafening scream that echoed through the room. I pushed deeper and watched as the blood slowly trickled down the sides of his tortured face. The chuckle bubbled up and I feel into histerecs just before I hit my goal. I felt the bounderys and I pushed in just a little deeper. I could feel everything, his strengths and weaknesses, his pain, his fear. I could almost taste it. Then it came, his memories begun to flash in my mind like a picture show. I drained him of all his worth and removed my hands, letting his body hit the floor. I looked down and saw his crumbled body on the floor. There was little left, he basically resembled a rather large raison.

"well it would appear you was right, they are alive"

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Logan what's the matter? What's going on" I was frantic now, begging for some kind of answer. I could feel utter panic bubbling up inside me. I knew the answer, I just didn't want to believe it. It had been so long, why now?

"Just pack your things Bella, we are leaving _right_ now" I watched as he grabbed his bag and shoved his clothes harshly into it along with any other of his belongings close to hand. I begun to hyperventilate a little. I had only just got back. How could this be happening?

"look mate I'm sure it seems bad right now, but why don't you try and chill out and explain what's going on?" Seth spoke up for the first time since Logan had come blasting through the door demanding we leave. He stood tall in the doorway watching Logan's every move. Confusion but determination plastered over his face. There was no way he was going to let me leave, not without good cause. He really had grown up these past years.

"this has nothing to do with you kid, you're better off out of it. Bella for Christ sake move!" he begun to yell snatching the bag I had been clinging to like a life jacket out of my hands. My face fell and the tears prickled in my eyes, I had no idea how to react. Seth studied my face and then...

"THATS ENOUGH" Seth's voice boomed through the room and rattled the glass in the windows. Logan actually stopped moving, he had been running around like he was on fire but Seth's shouting was like a bucket of cold water being poured straight over his head. He turned and glared at Seth, who of course was completely un-phased. For the first time Logan was still enough for me to see the intense panic in his eyes.

"what is going on?" Seth begun serenity filling his features.

"Edward Cullen came to see me today, he came to tell me that the Gythordans know me and Bella are alive. They are coming to finish the job they begun 6 years ago. We have been in hiding kid, you have no idea what kind of evil these people are. The powers they have, we have to leave"

I felt the blood in my body rush down to my feet, dragging my heart down with it leaving it lifeless in my stomach. My body ached in fear and I felt my rib cage contract as the room appeared to close in on me. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even think. I felt a strong pair of hands on my upper arms and was abruptly moved into a sitting position on the bed. Logan knelt down in front of me and looked straight into my eyes.

"they are not going to get you Bella, I won't let them. Do you understand me?"

I said nothing, I didn't even flinch. I physically didn't have it in me, I felt that my body was completely drained of life.

"ISABELLA! Listen to me, they will not lay one single finger on you. I will die before that and for the record I have no plans of doing that until I'm at least 90 odd" he finished with a gentle but reassuring smile. I looked deep into the eyes of my best friend and there was nothing but determination and love shining back at me. I sighed heavily, letting out the breath previously trapped beneath my ribs and slowly nodded my head.

"Him and me Bella, you're not leaving, either of you. At least not as far as you think. Your moving to the reservation and I will have no arguments about it" Seth finished sternly. I raised my gaze and saw the same look in Logan within Seth, but pasted across his face was the look Sam seemed to have dished out to all the wolf boys. Strong and fierce but calm and collected all at the same time. Seth didn't have the foggiest about what he was facing but the rez was the safest place on earth to him.

Two pain staking hours later and I found myself sitting in an all too familiar kitchen, my head in my hands listening to the onslaught of protests next door. The boys were almost split in opinions. Half wanting to keep me safe, the other thinking I should take care of myself. Both however for the same reason, Jacob. Emily came and sat opposite me pushing a glass of water across the table to me.

"they're not going to let you get hurt Bella, regardless of their opinions"

"I don't care about me, it's Logan I'm bothered about" I mumbled over the edge of the glass taking a sip of the water. It seeped down my now incredibly dry throat and I couldn't help but feel a little relief. I'm sure Emily could read my mind sometimes.

"so what is going on between you two, I mean don't get me wrong Bella but seriously coming back with a new boyfriend? Isn't that a little harsh?"

I felt my eyebrows raise. What was it with everyone becoming unbelievably blunt about everything since I had been away. Paul is a bad influence I concluded.

"I...I mean...I don't...We're not" I stumbled over every sentence I attempted to start. Emily looked at me hard for a few minutes and sighed shaking her head.

"what is it between you two? You don't let each other out of sight, he moves, you move and vise versa. It's like your attached by some kinda of invisible string"

"we've been though a lot. He is my best friend. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him"

"what do you mean?" Emily leant forward a little and obviously seeing my discomfort gently placed my hands in her own and gave them a squeeze for encouragement.

"Well I guess I had better start from the beginning...

* * *

**Ok I know you are all wanting answers and you all want some Jacob love so its coming in the next chapter I promice, hold tight. Going to try and update again today while the boyfriends out and cant anoy me lol**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok I promised and so here it is, faster than I thought actually. I give this to you, to answer some questions. And now the scene is set :D please review. Im gonna wait around now until I have a few before I continue, just to check you're all still interested. **

**

* * *

**

**Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 9**

**Jacobs POV**

"aghhhhh" I groaned clutching to my head as I sat up. My head was pounding, I felt like I had been given a sharp smack with a mallet. I opened my eyes and glanced around, I was on some kind of hospital bed in the middle of my living room. I also seemed to be alone, or at least that's what I thought. I heard the familiar sound of creaking floor boards as the roll of wheels set over them heading towards me from down the corridor.

"Well look who's awake, how are you feeling son?"

"like I got ran over with a steam roller a few times" I sighed swinging my heavy feeling legs over to the side of the bed and slowly standing up. I felt like my feet were set in concrete and my knees were made of jelly. I attempted to take a step forwards and was welcomed back to the world of the conscious by my face slamming into the floor.

"OUCH!" I lay there for a few seconds and just stared at the grain in the floor boards. I had never really paid that much attention before but this floor really needed a good clean.

"son are you planning on licking the floor clean?" came a slightly humour filled voice behind me. Apparently I was the only one who hadn't noticed the onslaught of dirt ground into the groves of the floor. Of course this couldn't really be helped when a pack of wolfs had a habit of herding through this place on a daily basis.

"no, I'm simply planning my next move...and trying to remember how to make my legs work again"

I heard a low chuckle boom from my dad's chest before he rolled closer and held out a hand. I took it and he managed to help me sit up a little. Just as I went to tackle standing up again I felt his hand on my shoulder re-sit me.

"I think it's best if you stay down there for now son, we need to have a chat"

"look dad I know I shouldn't of, it was selfish, I'm not some mad case I won't try it again..." I trailed of avoiding looking my dad in the eyes.

"no, it's not about that, all though...no you sure as hell won't be doing that again, it was incredibly selfish but I can't help but sympathise with you. When your mother passed away I was close to self destruct myself" I admitted lowering his head and steadying his emotions before continuing.

"It is however about Bella" I cringed and my face contorted into a picture of utter pain. Just hearing her name was enough for all my insides to freeze up and my heart to skip beats. I couldn't help but picture my poor Bells a tortured mess, crumbled and broken. That's the oh so beautiful picture I had been left with thanks to Cullen. He had told me what had happened, how she was attacked before he had chance to save her. They left her mutilated, in pieces, covered in her own blood. He apparently found her in lifeless, pale with absolutely no hope of being fixed. I felt the bile collect in my throat and just as I was about to hurl...

"she's alive sun, alive and human" Billy finished almost sounding hurt.

My head shot up and I took in every inch of the old mans face. Was he lieing to me? Trying this to keep me sain, to try and stop this bone crushing pain?

"you're lying!"

"no I'm not, she was here today son, she has been here all week helping to put you back together"

A little ironic I thought to myself, Bella alive and well piecing me back together because I had fallen apart over her.

"what do you mean? I don't understand he said she was dead, said she was..." I couldn't finish the thought of how he had explained it flashed through my mind and pain mixed with pure anger and hatred begun to boil up inside me.

"he was lying, I don't know why. I don't think I want to but he was. She is alive and well...to an extent. She is a doctor now, here with a...erm...with a friend. He helped take care of you".

I watched as the old man stumbled over his words. Something wasn't right, he was always sure about every word that escaped his mind through his mouth. His uncertainty was disturbing.

"what do you mean to an extent?"

"she hasn't exactly found it too easy coming back here. In all honesty I myself haven't made it any easier. I regret it now son but whilst you were out of it lying there, I couldn't help but resent her. I was worried about you, you really were a mess Jacob. I blamed her. But that didn't stop her, she was here practically every minute of the day over the whole week, regardless of the looks and comments we all said. She brushed them off, well at least that's what she tried to and focused wholly on you. I didn't say anything to her Jacob, in fact quite the opposite. The boys however were much more vocal them and of course Leah. All except for Seth."

I sat silent and listen to my dad waffle on. I couldn't believe how harsh they had all been. Yeh so what if I was a mess, they should have known better. I had the right to be pissed off and act out her. Not them. Seth of course would stand by her, probably if I know him like I think I do he did it for me. That and the fact he still holds a torch for her. I sighed heavily and heaved myself up from the floor. Finally feeling steady I begun to head for the door.

"where are you going, the doc said you need to stay rested"

"I'm going to see her, I'm assuming she's at Charlie's?" I didn't turn around. I didn't want to even look at him right now, my emotions were too fucked up.

"no actually, I just got a call they are at Sam's"

I nodded my head. I didn't bother to question who 'they' were or why she was there instead of at home. I grabbed my car keys and headed straight for my truck. Jumping in I shoved in the keys, slammed on the accelerator and headed straight for Sam's.

I didn't care about what my dad had said, I had to see her with my own eyes. Not that I had any idea how I was going to react when I got there. My heart was certain, I would scoop her up and take us both away from here, forever. My head thought quite the opposite, she had hurt me. No she had destroyed me, taking me heart and soul the day she disappeared with that good for nothing leech. The mixture was too intense to deal with so I cleared my head best I could and decided to concentrate on one task at a time.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"so yeh we meet shortly after fresher's night, Logan was one of the only sober ones left at the party and he had apparently been 'keeping an eye on me' all night. He saw the guy spike my drink and decided to step in. From there well we became closer and closer until the big lump and i were best friends"

Emily was watching me intently, listening to every word and taking them in completely. It was like looking at a child listening to their favourite bed time story. She was completely captivated. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"like I said me and Edward hadn't exactly been going so well since we left forks. I missed it here, all of you. Jacob. But he wouldn't let me call, visit, nothing. He had taken complete control over everything in my life. He always said it was in my best interests, at the time I couldn't see it but towards the end, with a little help from Logan it was made as clear as day"

"I always knew that wanker was bad for you" Emily suddenly spoke up interrupting my flow. I had never heard her speak that way about anyone. Never heard her say a curse word, not once. In all honesty I was a little speechless. I sat and stared at her for a few seconds, mouth a gape and eyes wide.

"sorry Bella, its just seeing Jacob after you left. All he went through. I always liked you, I still do. I hated seeing you leave, I always thought that boy was bad for you. You were always so high spirited and strong with Jacob. Its like Edward drained all the soul out of you when he was around. Please continue"

That was not a road I wanted to go down. Of course she was completely right, Jake was my sun, my earth and moon. He was everything I needed to live, Edward, well he wasn't. Taking a long gulp of my water I decided to skim over that subject and continue on.

" so me and Edward separated around 7 months after I left, but I stayed on at university and moved in with Logan. Everything was great, I missed everyone but being able to live a normal human life was...well it was refreshing"

Emily nodded her head in understanding. There was no signs of ill judgement on her face, she simply wanted to finally understand my end of the story.

"I always thought about phoning Jake and the others, you. I know it sounds selfish but I just wanted a few weeks of normality and in all honest I was terrified of the rejection. So I decided to give myself a month and then make the contact. Bite the bullet and all that. 4 weeks passed and I decided to do just that. However the supernatural world had other thoughts"

This was not going to be easy. I fidgeted on my seat a little and leant back to see Logan though the small passageway into the living room.

"Logan saw I was anxious so decided to take me on a walk through the forest to calm me down and clear my head. We had been walking around for about 15 minutes when we realized how dark it had gotten and begun to head back. That was when they appeared. Five of them surrounded us completely. All of the similar shape and size but 2 of them were distinctively vampires. Their red eyes almost sparkled in the dim light. Logan instinctively grabbed me and put me behind him. He had no idea what they were, or what he was facing."

I grimaced as the memory begun to creep up on me. I hadn't spoken to anyone about this since that day. Not really. I had always tried to bury it, forget about it. At least until I got the brutal remind every time I saw Logans scars, or had the courage to look at my own reflection.

"they laughed at his move and begun to taunt him. They told him they wanted me and he was simply just a snack to entertain the vampires. He ignored their warning and refused to back down. They even gave him the choice to run. He stood tall in front of me and showed no signs of wavering. Thats when it begun. The vampires didn't move but the other three stepped forward. They begun to slice into him, using these long claws, they slashed at him until he fell to the ground in pain. I tried to step up, get in front of him but he just kept pushing me behind him again"

I felt the tears stinging in my eyes and pouring down my face. My body begun to shiver but I had begun and it felt like I had lost control, the explanation of the whole night fell out of my mouth like I had lost control.

"He fell but dragged himself up again. Every time he insisted they were not going to have me, that they were not going to win. He fell down in front of six times and each time he pulled himself up a little weaker than the time before. He refused to back down, to give up. I was screaming and begging him to let me pass and let me go but he just shoved me back with everything he had. The seventh time was the last, they made a slash straight across his chest right by his heart. He hit the floor and his body fell forward as they dug straight aross his back. For the first time he let his pain show and let out a blood curdling scream. I felt helpless and I fell beside him cradling his body into mine, rocking him back and forth as he fell unconscious whilst begging me to run.

I thought he was dead or at least almost, his heart was barely beating. I clutched him into my body and held him as tight as I could. Then they begun on me, the 3 of them pulled me away from him kicking and screaming and begun clawing at me. In all honesty by this point I was pretty numb to everything. I just wanted to die. But the blood was now too much for the vampires to deal with and they snatched me away plunging into my throat. I don't think I even flinched, the pain was excoriating but I just wanted it all over with. That's when everything went black".

* * *

**So come on, was that what you was expecting? How much do you love Logan right now?**

**Ok I have one big question, what would you prefer. Jacob and Bella simply falling into each other's arms or do you want a little realism where life just isn't going to be that easy?**

**As I lovingly gave you two in one im gonna wait around a bit before posting...im not so secretly hoping to hit 35 reviews...hint hint :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**32 is close enough for me, thank you so much for your reviews, keep it up :D**

**Chapter 10**

**Emily's POV**

I sat there completely captivated by each word that left Bella's mouth. Being around Bella was like being a part of some kind of action movie, never knowing what was going to happen next. My gosh trouble followed this girl everywhere, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. All she wanted was a little time to feel 'normal'. I sighed quietly to myself; I could understand that, even if no one else could. As for Logan well, he shocked me. He really must care for her.

'_oh god poor Jacob, this isn't gonna go down well'_

I bit my bottom lip a little trying to hold back the grimace following that thought. Someone else had been there to step up as Bella's hero. Regardless of the hurt Jacob felt, that was going to cut the deepest. I was brought back to the room when she raised her voice a little in a lengthy sigh.

"to cut a long story short, I woke up in the forest in agony. I could feel the venom burning through my system like a knife through butter, forced my eyes open long enough to see Edward, Jasper and Alice stood over me"

"so they saved you? Stopped you from changing" I said looking over her for some kind of hidden sign of the opposite.

She actually sniggered then, I noticed she looked slightly drunk. Like getting this all off her chest was causing her too loose it a little.

"you woulda thought so right? He was meant to love me, be the one to protect me, she was meant to be my best friend. No, in fact he was stopping them. He, Edward wanted me changed. He knelt beside me and attempted to convince me everything would be over soon. That we could be together again" my eyes widened.

"I begged him Emily, I pleaded and he wouldn't stop it. He just looked at me like he was on a mission. That was when Emmet burst through the tree's like a tornado"

She begun to smile like a mother proud of a child. If I didn't think she was acting drunk I did now, I watched as she lifted the glass of water to her mouth completely missing it, blushing a little then replace it to the table.

"he saved me, He ploughed into Edward throwing him away from me and just well...dug right in. I screamed at the initial pain but I knew what he was doing. I held my breath and clenched my eyes shut. So yeh, here we are. Alive, a little scared but alive."

She finished quickly. Taking a deep gulp of air and sat back heavily in her seat. The room next door had become silent long ago. They had heard the whole thing and for once seemed speechless. I couldn't help but grin a little at that, Bella Swan was always the only girl to manage that one.

"thank you for keeping her as safe as you did" A deep husky voice spoke up through the silence. I spun on my chair and looked into the living room. There I noticed Jacob stood tall in the doorway staring straight at Logan.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I actually couldn't believe it, this completely human guy had practically given everything in him to keep her safe. I was going to hate him, that was no question, but I had to have a little respect for the man. I had walked into Emily's house when the room feel silent. I had been outside for a while and heard more than enough, I was going to rip Cullen limb from limb next time he decided to prance around on my turf.

"thank you for keeping her as safe as you did" I stepped forward and leant against the door frame as I spoke up breaking the silence. I looked him dead in the eye, regardless of my thanks I wanted him to know that when it comes to Bella it wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"You're welcome" He replied smirking a little. He knew what I was thinking, if I couldn't put it down to still being high off the meds I woulda said this guy was a little like me. I smiled at that, this was going to be interesting.

That was when I saw her, Bella's small body floated into the living room and she stood almost protectively in front of him. She looked every bit as good as my dream today, long glorious hair, bright sparkling eyes. I couldn't help but gaze over her, she was alive. A bright blush crept across her cheeks and light up her pale features. Defiantly still Bella.

"you look...alive" I stuttered out without thought.

"oh god Jacob, I'm so sorry I had no idea what he had said to you" She begun to apologise and took long steady steps towards me. She was now directly in front of me, looking up straight into my eyes. Every word was heartfelt but every word meant nothing right now. I couldn't just go giving into her again just because she comes back here fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"yeh, well I guess you lost the ability of opposable thumbs and couldn't call or text for 7 years" I bit back a little harsher than I intended to. Hurt flushed her face and she stepped away a little. I felt my body urge to move forward and clear the space between us. I wanted to grab her, hold her close, really accept she was real.

"Jake I..."

"she doesn't have to explain shit to you might mouse" I watched as this Logan guy grabbed Bella and shoved her to his side a little behind himself. As he did so I felt her take every piece of oxygen in the room around me with her. My body begun to shake. Who did he think he was taking away my Bella from me.

"listen boy toy, she and I have history beyond your knowing. So to correct you she has a lot to explain to me. Although right now, I don't particularly want to hear it anyway" I saw Bella flinch out of the corner of my eye and I retreated a little.

"we can talk later, I wanna know what the hell's going on and why you're here" I said nodding up to the Emily's house. I saw Bella's eyes sparkle a little with the hope I had just implanted in her. I couldn't carry on giving her a hard time forever, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let her waltz in here like nothing has happened.

So that was all that was needed, I was inundated by exactly why they were here. About these creatures hunting them and how Edward fucking Cullen had more than pushed his luck yet again whilst walking into my own damn house.

"so you brought them here then kid?" I said patting Seth on the shoulder. He seemed a little uneasy with himself.

"yeh?" he questioned, I could feel his nervousness pouring out of him. He had obviously gone completely against the others this week.

"good, I'm glad someone was thinking straight. We are here to protect no matter what" I said looking straight at him but directing my comment to the entire room.

That night was a long one, we ate and the boys caught me up on the week's events. Of course they avoided the subject of me trying to kill myself and more so Bella. She and Logan had stayed in the kitchen since earlier and hadn't moved. I decided to leave them too it, I wasn't up for game playing right now. But before I knew it, the night was drawing in and everyone disbursed home.

"ok so we obviously need to keep them in view" Sam spoke up authoritively, as usual, to me and Seth.

"we can just go back to mine, Seth is there anyway" Bella interrupted barely audio able. We all turned and looked at the slip of a girl step out of the kitchen for the first time all night. The thought of her being even that far away from me made my insides clench together.

"no, Seth will go with you and stay at Jacobs. There's the extra bed in the living room for Seth, You and Logan can use the girls old room" Sam said looking at me, he must have read my inner monologue and I simply nodded in approval.

"oh this will be fun" Logan was stood directly behind Bella his arm draped around her waist holding her into him. I could feel my body practically turning green with envy. He stepped forward causing her to stumble a little before he righted her and they walked in sink out of the house. There was no way that boy was going to be leaving her alone for more than a few sounds with me around. At least not while he was conscious. I felt a slightly sadistic smile spread across my face.

"this will be fun" I mumbled to myself following them and Seth.

* * *

**OK so I decided to go a little in the middle. I just don't think I can have Jacob being a complete walk over, to begin with he is a wolf and secondly his a man. They have pride. But I promise not to drag it out for long to please others too. **

**I hope your all still liking it? Its not getting boring? I'm literally making this as I go along there's no actual plan, but I don't wanna leave you waiting for updates because its driving me a little nuts with other people doing that.**

**So basically is it still interesting enough? Do I need to spice it up a little more again? are you still liking it?**

**Also is anyone on twilighted? I havent got a clue how to post my story there.**

**WARNING: LEMONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ok I wanted to get this out as it has been a little while, I will warn you I haven't looked over it after writing it and I have a blinding heahache so wont be until tomorrow and will correct things then.**

**Im incredabily nervous about this update as I have never written lemons before in my life. I hope its not too bad.**

**WARNING LEMONS PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE DOING SO OR IF YOU DONT WANT THEM. READ THE BEGINING OF BELLA'S POV UNTIL THE FLASH BACK AND THEN JUMP TO HER AGAIN AFTER IT.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

So if you want awkward try sitting in a confined car with two wolfs and an over protective friend. It was deadly silent and there really was far from enough space for me and Seth let alone the four of us. I had given up halfway through the journey trying to stay seated and moved up and onto Logan's lap. There was little point trying to force myself to stay where I was every bump in the car either Logan or Seth practically sat on me. I don't think my body could take much more. I looked down at him and wasn't surprised to be met with a victorious grin. I raised an eyebrow and wordlessly warned him to behave. He smiled back at me and winked. Deciding to ignore his childish behaviour I fidgeted a little and got comfortable, that was until I heard him release a gentle groan. My eyes widened and I refused to look back. It was almost like history repeating itself.

***FLASHBACK***

"get the hell outa my seat, wide load" I demanded pulling on Logan's arm. He looked up at me like I was stupid for even attempting to move him; it was like a toddler trying to pull along a car. He gave me that grin of his and an evil glint shimmered in his eyes. Just as I was about to retreat he grabbed me and pulled me on to his lap.

"nah, I think you should just sit here" He said smiling proudly at his quick thinking.

"Fine!" I knew there was little point attempting to run away but I wasn't going to let him completely get his own way. I began to heavily fidget around on his lap, purposefully elbowing him a few times in between wiggling around. I was happily greeted by the odd grunt and chuckle when I managed to wind him a little with a jab to the stomach. Sure that I had made my point, I begun to settle down a little and shifted my weight to get comfortable. I felt Logan's entire body tense and a small groan sifted through his lips. I froze in my spot when realisation hit me, I could feel something incredibly hard just under my left thigh.

"sorry" he mumbled, he sat completely still now and all the humour of the situation had escaped, all that was left was tension. I felt panicked and the words slipped out without me even considering them.

"it's ok, erm...should I move?"

"No!...I mean...Bella look at me" That was not a good idea, my face flushed and a felt heat in my cheeks. He remained silent awaiting my reply. I had to move one way or another so I nervously turned around. I was now face to face with the situation I had been avoiding like the plague since Christmas. Logan's eyes were full of lust and want, but beneath it was utter fear. He moved forward a little, his face becoming unbelievably close to mine.

"Logan I don't..."

His lips crashed into mine harshly cutting me off mid sentence, with no room for second thoughts. I felt my muscles tense and my heart beg me to move away but my hormones however appeared to have other ideas. I felt his tongue trace a line across my lips and excitement thundered through me. I suddenly eagerly gave way completely ignoring the voice screaming at me to stop. My body seemed to take complete control and my hands flew into his hair gripping it tightly in my fists. I was losing my mind, I was now straddling my current best friend whilst playing tonsil tennis.

Logan let out a guttural groan and swept me up in his arms as he stood up. I paid little attention to our ware bouts as our mouths battled and tongues danced, each anticipating the others moves. Before I knew it we were in his bedroom and he was laying me out on the bed. He lifted his shirt off over his head and let it drop to the floor beside him along with his jeans. I watched as his muscular body moved forward and he crawled on top of me. He hovered above me and looked me up and down. He had one hell of a body, there was nothing mythical about it, it wasn't shimmering perfection or dark and god like but all the same he was hot. He smiled as he watched me drag my eyes over him like I was about to take a bite.

"are you sure about this?" he spoke up breaking my reverie, he seemed a little apprehensive. It had already gone too far, I knew that. But in my heart of hearts I knew damn well I was enjoying this too much to stop it now.

"positive" I took my hand and brushed it over his chiselled chest before slipping it around his neck pulling his lips hungrily to mine. His face lit up with a devilish smile as he trailed his fingers under my top and lifted it up over my head discarding it behind him. His hands were everywhere as my head lulled back and my eyes rolled with it.

* * *

***FLASH BACK LOGAN'S POV***

Fuck me she is gorgeous. I took full advantage of finally getting to touch her the way I had been wanting to all this time. My hands flitted over her silky skin and her head fell back to the pillow behind her. I grinned a little and made my move towards her breasts, I reached behind her and unclipped her bra without fault. I instinctively moved forward and took one into my mouth flicking my tongue over her hardened peaks whilst massaging the other with my hand.

Her body begun to arch up towards me and a soft moan escaped her lips. Moving my mouth to the opposite side I slipped my hand down her body and swiftly undone her jeans, she hiked up her waist and they were off her faster than you could click you fingers. She was becoming insatiable, not that I was complaining.

There she was in front of me almost naked, but absolutely perfect. This was going to be hard to come back from. I knew as much as I wanted to deny it, this meant a lot more to me than it did her. She opened her eyes and saw my hesitation.

"don't you want to?" she whispered sounding almost rejected.

"of course I do" I moved back to her mouth showing her exactly how much I meant it. I felt her hips lift and she begun to grind up against me, causing my hips to buck towards her. I had enough of playing around I had to feel her. Keeping my lips firmly on hers I lowered my hand and slipped her panties out of the way a little. I traced my fingers over her sensitive nub and she gasped a little into my mouth. I begun to move my finger tips in small circles, slow and gentle. I wanted to drag this out a little. I slowly begun to press just a little harder and her body reacted instantly, her hugs flug up on to my shoulders and she held tightly to me. I was getting more impatient by the second and I slide my mouth from here's and trailed it down her throat.

"oh god Logan please" she begun to beg. I looked up at her and smiled sweetly.

"you want more baby?" I taunted, letting my fingers dip a little. She moaned loudly and moved a little trying to coax me forward. I took the bait and slipped two fingers inside her slick opening. She gasped a little and i let her adjust a little.

"god Bella you're so damn tight" I whispered huskily.

I felt her body relax and she begun to move her hips a little against my fingers, taking the hint I begun to thrust them in and out in a slow but hard rhythm. It wasn't long until my cock was pulsing and practically begging to get inside her. Her groans had become louder and I knew she was close.

"come on baby, let go for me" her breathing begun to hitch and her chest rose and fell in staggered movements. I pushed my fingers into her faster, pumping her and rubbing the palm of my hand against her clit. Her body arched up from the bed and she cried out. I grinned as I watched her body twitch a little and felt her clamp down around my fingers.

I moved to her neck and ran kisses to her ear.

"good girl" I whispered as I slowly removed my hand.

Just as I was about to move across to her mouth her phone begun to ring. Her eyes flew open and I sat up and watched as she moved faster than I ever thought possible across the room. Grabbing her phone she held it to her ear and a slightly panicked but guilty look smothered her face.

"Edward?"

Oh fan fucking tastic. I groaned and fell back on to the bed.

'_That's the end of my night'_

_

* * *

_

***PRESENT***

**Bella's POV**

'_Oh god, oh god shit, fuck'_

I mentally cursed myself but kept absolutely still. Of course regardless of this Logan's reaction to me was far from going unnoticed. Seth and Jacob hadn't moved, in fact quite the opposite. They sat rigid in their seats, but I could clearly see Jacobs penetrating stare watching me through the rear view mirror. I felt a furious blush creep up my cheeks and I decided to focus on the small thread sticking out of the head rest in front of me.

"so...how long have you two been together?" Jacob questioned through gritted teeth.

My head shot up and just as I was about to interject and scream the opposite Logan piped up.

"oh you know, few years now. Isn't that right sweetie" I couldn't even move, there was no way I was looking anyone in the eye. I was the worst liar known to man. This plan of Logan's is more than defiantly going to back fire. Losing the ability of speech I simply nodded my head and gazed out of the window.

"years huh, I'm impressed you managed to keep her in one place for that long. Our Bella has a gift when it comes to running away" I refused to remove my eyes from the window. I could hear the bitterness in his voice and I really didn't want to see it in his eyes.

"Well maybe some people are just worth sticking around for" Logan shot back sharply. I heard a low growl rise from the seat in front of me before the car came to an sudden stop. Jacob didn't reply, the door swung open and the cold air swopped the car biting at my cheeks before the door slammed shut. The whole car shook like the ground was crumbling beneath it. I spun around and looked Logan straight in the eyes.

He knew how I felt about his stupid little plan and about Jacob. Causing him more pain and winding him up was the last thing I wanted. I stared at him anger seeping out of every pore in my body.

"what?" he smiled at me with a smile like butter wouldn't melt.

* * *

**Ok everyone I would really appreciate reviews on this one, you have all been fantastic so far but this chapter was far from easy to write and im really nervous about it. **

**What did you think?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok so only one person actually commented on the last chapter (thank you by the way)...have I lost everyone one?**

**Well in hope that I haven't here is the next. If there is anyone still out there. It's shame really cause ive just planned out the rest of the chapters and its getting juicy. Hmmm...no more smut writing for me then.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Seth's POV**

The tension in the room was thick enough to calve with a knife. Bella had scampered off to bed only 10 minutes after we came in, I'm pretty sure the continual glares from Logan and Jake were just too much for her. Every look they gave looked like it weighed 100 pounds, her shoulders were sagging when she finally stuttered out that she was tired and disappeared towards the twin's old room. After that the room fell silent. Now it was only us. I was half tempted to run away myself, there was only one answer to this.

"alcohol" I mumbled to myself, no one had paid the slightest bit of attention to me most of the night but of course this caught everyone's attention. Both guys eyes shot up and straight at me.

"good idea mate" Jacob shot up from his seat and stretched his arms behind his back causing every muscle in his body to tense, an obvious attempt to flex in front of Logan, I swear I was going to drown in the testosterone filling this room by the end of the night. I rolled my eyes and was about to sit back in my chair just before a can got launched across the room in the direction of Logan's head. I snapped up and caught it just before it hit its target.

"heads up" Jacob smirked to himself walking back in to the room. I turned and handed Logan the can with a sympathetic look on my face, but he simply just smiled up at me. He wasn't stupid he knew how this game was going to work.

Jacob threw me a can and fell back heavily into his own seat. All seated, the cans simultaneously clicked then hissed as they were open and each of us took a few deep lugs.

"so, Logan, Logan, Logan...how's life?"

'_someone save me now'_ I sighed heavily and moved deeper into my chair. Why the hell do I need to be spectator to this shit. I always new Sam hated me, I rolled my eyes, sadistic git leaving me here.

"oh it's not sooo bad just the normal being chased by the undead and their little minions, hay life can never get boring, _I've_ got Bella" Logan answered alliterating the fact Bella was his.

"so it would appear" Jacob answered simply chugging back the rest of his can in barely a breath, he then crumbled the metal like it was butter in his hands and threw it with perfect aim into the bin across the room.

"you know this shit just doesn't quite hit the spot" he declared to the room "fancy something with a bit more of a kick to it?" Jacob smiled evilly as he stood up and delved into the cupboard below the TV and pulled out a large bottle of good old Rez moonshine.

'_this isn't gonna end well at all' _

"nah, you're alright, you and Seth go right ahead. I'm happy with this thanks" he lifted and then tipped his can towards him before bringing it back to his lips and taking a swig. Relief washed over me, there was no way in hell Logan would be able to drink that crap. The pack used it as a sure fire way to hammered, it would only take two or three and we would all be on our merry way. Of course Jacob merrily smiled to himself before pouring himself a glass. Point to Logan.

two hours later and far too much to drink the three of us were chatting away like we were all old school friends.

"so she still managed to slip down three stairs?" I stuttered between laughing.

"of course she did...it's Bella" Logan replied simply.

"so come on then big boy" Jacob slurred and I sniggered "how's old Bells in the sack?"

'_oh shit'_

Logan's face sifted through a variety of colours before finally returning to his original. I don't think even I was drunk enough to have answered that about my girl without going nuts.

"perfect" He answered smiling before quickly shooting his gaze elsewhere.

"his lying!" I bellowed without thought "wait...did I say that out loud?" I looked around the room for the real culprit and eyed the weird looking guy in the kitchen. He had a shiny head and was completely still, just staring with his odd shaped eyes.

"dude you said it, not the toaster" Jacob laughed after following my gaze towards the kitchen.

"that's a very shifty looking toaster if you asked me" I declared matter of fact trying to stare it out. I growled a little whilst it mocked me with its wiry arm. It was not going to win this one, I pounced across the room and battled it to the ground.

"what the hell is in that moonshine?" I heard Logan snigger

"ahhh young man that would be a secret...unlike you lying blatantly about miss Swan" I stood, a little ruffed up from my brutal battle and watched as Jacob wriggled his eyebrows at me, that had begun to look strangely like big arse caterpillars.

'_no more drinky poo for me'_ I thought to myself rubbing my eyes and stumbling back to my seat.

"we haven't actually gone _that_ far" Logan mumbled into his can returning to his previous statement. I chocked on my own tongue when Jacob suddenly sprung up from his chair and begun to dance around like a kid being told he can have every sweet in the candy store. He flung his arms around whilst drunkenly kicking his feet a little to stay upright.

"HA!" he stopped and yelled pointing his finger inches from Logan's face.

"you haven't either Jacob Black" Bella was stood tall in the doorway of the living room, her hair was a matted birds nest on her head and she was sneering at Jacob like a crazy possessed women. That was defiantly my que to leg it.

"oh look at that...I need to...yeh" I spluttered making my quick escape out of the front door just as the shouting erupted behind me.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

'_wow they are so pretty' _I stared at both of the Bella's in the door way with a stupid love sick smile plastered on my face.

"what the hell are you doing?" she questioned sternly, her nostril's were flaring and her face was flushed. She was now stood right in front of me, her chest puffed up and he hands in fists clutched by her sides.

I chuckled to myself _'they are so cute when they're angry'_ I lifted my hand and patted her on the head a couple of times. Her body shifted and blurred as she quickly moved back a step and if I'm not mistaken actually growled a little bit.

"ahh Bell's why you all the way over there silly" I strode forward removing the distance between us grabbing her by the waist and slamming her body against mine, wrapping my arms around her. She seemed to be squirming a little.

"you're like a slippery fish" I laughed holding her a little tighter and nestling my nose in her hair.

"GET OFF JACOB NOW!" She boomed into my chest causing me to drop her suddenly. She crumbled down on to the floor and looked up at me incredibly furious.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" She continued getting to her feet and squaring up to me a little.

"I erm...you looked...erm..." I tripped over every excuse I could think of and looked around for help. Logan was sat back in his chair looking like the cat that got the cream. I scowled at him.

"I hate cats" I mumbled to myself whilst he tried not to laugh

"WHAT THE HELL HAS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING? YOU KNOW WHAT JUST...JUST GET OUT" She stood bold as brass pointing towards my front door.

"you're kicking me out of my own house?" I asked a little taken back.

"YES... OUT" She stamped her foot and her arm shook as she continued to aim it at the exit.

"o...k" My eyes shifted to the floor and I shuffled out the door like a 2 year old, out into the darkness of the night. Still in slight shock I begun to routinely make my way towards the tree line when I noticed a large unusual black object in the grass. I slowly walked forward towards it when the smell of fresh blood hit me like a ton of bricks. My feet begun to pick up pace and I ran towards the motionless object. I pulled at it and Seth's blood covered lifeless body fell on to its back.

"SHIT SETH WAKE UP!" I begun to shake him like a child's rattle.

"come on wake ..."

A sharp pain thundered from the back of my head straight down to my toes, I turned to see three sets of boot clad feet and then everything went black.

* * *

**Please review I need to know if there is still life out there? lol**


	14. Chapter 13

**WOW, seriously you guys are amazing, thank you all so much for all the reviews. They really do mean the world to me. Follow that I thought I would throw you another chapter. After reading a few of the reviews I will go back and read over the last chapters and make sure they are a little easier to read thank you for the heads up. I hope this one is ok.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Jacob's POV**

The room was almost pitch black, the only light coming in was through small rusty cracks in the framework of the metal walls. The room reeked of burnt and rotting flesh and the damp floor had seeped through into his jeans cooling my heated skin. I slowly lifted my head, pain thrashed through my body and I cringed biting my tongue to hold back the yelp. I took in my surrounds praying for an escape, of course there's no way it was going to be that easy.

I was knelt in a pool of my own blood, I was caked in mud and grime. They had beaten me black and blue and the whip marks, even with the fast paced healing still felt fresh and raw across my back. I have no idea how long I have been here for, minutes, hours and days felt merged into one. I was in my own personal hell, bound and confined in this tiny room.

My thoughts were suddenly distracted by whispering outside the door.

"so what do we do with him now?" came a raspy whisper

"we eat him" the other replied all to eagerly, making me flinch. There was the distinct sound of a slap to head, I knew that sound well it's all Embry ever did to Quil. That memory brought a bitter smile to my lips.

"no you fool we need him for the ritual" He answered sounding exacerbated

"the plan is to get the girl, once we have them both we can begin" came a new bold voice entering the conversation. He seemed to see no need to hush his voice for me.

"in the mean time I think it's time our pup here gave us a few answers" He continued, unlocking the door and stepping in to my prison. The room flooded with light and I squinted and turned my head to shield my eyes. Once my eyes adjusted I slowly jarred them open and took in my attacker.

He wore the same boots I remembered from before, I looked up his body finding him to be well built. His face however looked like he had been attacked by a blender, covered in scars and strangely mutated. One of his eyes was a piercing green but the other a deep blood red. He moved faster than a blink and thumped me across the face with something heavy before I even acknowledged what it was. I shook my head and regained my composer and focus.

"what the hell are you?" I slurred spitting out the blood filling my mouth

"that's a very good question, I'm a bit of concoction, a bit of everything if you will" he begun to explain swinging what I know knew was a sledge hammer around in his fingers like a weightless baton.

"im brand new" He smiled, well at least it looked like he was trying to. The way his face was thrown together made him look like one of little Claires plasticine modals.

"you don't look so new to me" I sniggered biting back the pain.

That was a bad move, one swift movement and the hammer belted me straight into the centre of my chest. I gasped for air between the intense need to hurl from the pain. Apparently sarcasm was not going to go down well, noted.

"tell us mutt, how many of your little pack are there? How does this little thing work" he sneered pointing his finger up and down my body.

"how are you created?" he finished looking at me like he had just drunk sour milk.

"well you get a mummy and a daddy and when they love each other they..."

Thump, another swing straight into my gut. Really should learn from my mistakes, story of my bloody life that one. I smirked at my inner argument, only I would be insane enough, that when my life was hanging on the line I'd be arguing with myself.

"answer me boy!" he yelled, his body moving just that bit closer as he held the hammer high above his head aiming for my own.

'_this is going to hurt'_

"it's in their blood line, they are a creation of altered genetics" A musical voice filled the room, a voice I knew well. I lifted my heavy head and looked across to see Edward Cullen stood in a dark clothing in the shadows of the door way.

"oh this is just great, please leech come, join the party, by the looks of the floor we can even appeal to your appetite today" I spoke up sarcastically looking at the blood drenched floor around me. He looked at me, shook his head and then looked back at my attacker.

"he wants to speak to you, the Volturi have voiced that they are not amused with current...crime rises in the area" he smirked to himself refusing to look back at me. The guy in front of me hesitated but then cowered a little under Edward's intense glare and shuffled out of the door.

"well look at you" Edward chuckled crossing the room. It was then that I finally got a good look at him and my eyes widened when I took in his. They were a bright burning red and he was looking at me like I was his next meal.

"I don't think so mutt, however I'm also not here to help you. You have her, that's enough good luck for you"

Confusion filled my features. What the hell was he blabbing on about now, looks like someone's been drinking a little too much I thought eyeing him up and down. Drinking, I was drinking before...

"Seth" I muttered to myself.

"yeh that was a shame, I liked him" Edward replied simply but showed no signs of remorse.

"did you do this? Where am I, what the hells going on?" my voice begun to rise with each word. Of course he just smiled. It was Edward fucking Cullen after all, what else was he good for besides taking my women and looking smug. His face altered a little at that, before calm was cast over it again.

"Im not in control of this all, if that's what you mean, your here because unfortunately for me they need you for later tasks" he sighed rolling his eyes like it was an effort to talk.

"what tasks?"

"you'll see, I'm bored of this now" he declared as he then paraded back out the door slamming it closed behind him.

'_what the fuck?'_

_

* * *

_

**Leah's POV**

"where is he?" I burst in to the Black's living room and scanned the room for my baby brother. I was greeted by the unwelcome sight of his blood covered body limp on Jacob's old hospital bed in the centre of the room. Wires and tubes attached to what looked like every inch of him. I gasped and took a shaky step backwards. A large tube was inserted into his mouth leading out attaching to a large machine continually pumping up and down.

"Leah we have managed to get him stable again, that's a good sign" Logan's reassuring voice filled the silent room.

"he looks like hell" I said watching the slow movement of the rise and fall of his chest. He wasn't even breathing by himself, he had turned ghostly pale even for one of us and all the usual cheer that filled his face has disappeared.

"he has been through a lot, but he is doing well considering" Logan answered trying his best to keep me calm. I didn't really deserve it after biting off his head the other day but I guess he was just being professional. I turned and looked at him, he looked exhausted, like he had ran a marathon. He looked...hung over.

"are you hung over" I questioned my temper on its frayed edges. I took in a deep breath and I could practically taste the alcohol in his body.

"a little yes, me, your brother and Jacob were...socialising"

Bella tutted and a disgusted look passed across her face. She looked even worse than him, she had clearly been crying and her body looked like it had as much as it could take. She looked unbelievably fragile, even for her.

"trouble in paradise?" I smirked a little, raising an eyebrow at her. She stared at me hard for a few seconds then just turned and walked away. I was actually a little taken back, she wasn't even gonna stick around and do her poor little Bella bit. It then suddenly dawned on me.

"where's Jake?"

The room feel silent and I could hear Bella's footsteps abruptly stop in the corridor.

"well?" No one had told me a thing, I had been ordered not to phase and to just get to Jacobs as soon as I could. Embry had said Seth was in a real bad way...but that was it.

"they took him" Sam answered my question walking in through the door.

"what! How?" I watched as every member of the pack refused to lift their heads.

"we don't know Leah, they don't seem to have a scent, they slipped in and attacked Seth before taking Jacob and slipping back out. It's like they are invisible" he was becoming more irate the further into his explanation he got. I turned and looked back at my helpless little brother sprawled across the bed.

I had no idea what kind of monsters we were facing but when I found them I was going to tear them apart for this.

* * *

**Thought I would add a little twist. I would like to add though that I am not anti Edward I really hope it doesn't piss any one off. Also just an opinion with your review do you think I should make this fiction M rated or is it ok as a T?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Just wanna say thankyou to everyone who is reviewing, It so encouraging and means a lot. **

**The next chapter is a slight filler but I hope theres enough to it so you dont get bored.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**Quil's POV**

It had been two whole weeks since those...whatever the hell they are knocked ten shades of shit out of Seth and ran off with Jacob. If only to make matters worse Seth wasn't the only one laid up in a hospital bed.

They had been back.

We had been hunting for any sign of them for over a week and found absolutely sod all. Any slight trail we picked up just lead to dead ends and far too much false hope. An emergency meeting had been called and everyone was called to Sam's, of course I was running late so I phased to get there faster.

I was pounding my way through the forest, the sun had begun to set earlier now that winter was closing in and a gentle frost had coated the ground causing a slight crunch as my paws hit the floor. I bound in between trees and over the roots as fast as possible, everyone was on edge, being late right now was not an option.

I was running so fast that I didn't see anything, as I was suddenly tripped up and sent flying through the woods smashing into the trees once ahead of me.

I got up and shook myself out, I wasn't hurt but majorly pissed off I turned, refocusing my eyes back in the direction I came. That was when the overbearing scent of torn flesh hit my nose. I flinched back a little; it was so close I could practically taste it in the air. It was almost dark now so I took slow steps forward, as the object came into view. The lump came into view along with recognition.

'_Sam?'_ I questioned myself stepping closer and nudging the body with my nose causing it to tip back.

'_holy shit!'_ I howled desperate for back up. I looked back to Sam and grimaced, his left leg was barely attached and his body was so thick in mud I dared to think what was under it. Glancing over him something hit me, he wasn't breathing.

'_not good, really not good!'_ I panicked completely '_well I can't do anything as a wolf'_ I decided and stepped back about to phase when everyone else phased in.

'_what's up dude?'_ Embry questioned

'_yeh aren't you meant to be at Sam's?'_ Paul butted in.

'_HAVENT YOU NOTICED SAM ISNT THERE!_' I yelled throwing flashes of Sam at them

'_no, no not Sam too'_ Leah whimpered, I could practically feel the bile burning in her throat as she replayed the images over and over.

'_I'm phasing back to help him, just get here now!_' I didn't give them the chance to answer as I shrunk back to my human form. I instantly moved back to Sam's lifeless body and gently laid him flat on to the floor. Problem was I had no idea what to do next.

"Bella!" the idea hit me like a hammer on a nail and I reached into the pouch at my ankle yanking out my mobile. Flipping it up I pushed through the contacts.

"hello?" came a groggy response

"sorry to wake you bells" I spoke hastily "but I need your help, I know it's a real piss take considering everything, how everyone's been acting but still I really..."

"Quil chill out, what's wrong?" she cut me off hearing my pure panic.

"Sam's been attacked his not breathing" I heard her gasp and tumble back onto whatever was behind her.

"bell? Bella!" I yelled "don't faint on me now for fucks sake"

"is he flat on his back?" came an unsteady reply

"yes" I answered thanking the gods she was still with it, being a doctor obviously has given her a little control.

"ok you're sure his not breathing, put your ear to his mouth and look at his chest is it moving?" I did as I was told but saw nothing.

"no Bella nothing"

"ok put me on speaker and I will take you through it" she instructed

"ok done, go" I barked trying to keep my fear in check.

"ok make sure nothing is in his mouth and then lift his chin up to straighten his airway. Then put one of your hands onto of the other and link your fingers, aim for about the centre of his chest and push down" Following her strict instructions I begun to press down onto Sam's chest before I heard a crunch.

"Bella! something snapped" I wined

"don't worry, just don't push so hard, keep going in the pace of that song, Nelly the elephant. You need to do it 30 times then push 2 breaths into his mouth"

'_now the women was going nuts, nursery rhymes_' Ignoring my inner mocking I complied.

"ok ok, Nelly the elephant pack his trunk" I sung out loud, pushing down onto Sam's chest. Bella continued to talk to me to keep me calm and I followed her instructions without question. It was the third cycle when Embry and Paul broke through the tree's.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I speed through the winding streets around the rez, The wind was whipping through the trees pulling them around like they were weightless. The weather had gone from bad to worse recently and was desperately holding onto the steering wheel in fear of the ice. Logan had to stay behind to keep and eye on Seth, he was still only just remaining stable, to leave him alone would be giving him a death wish. I pulled up outside Emily's and pulled the keys out the ignition and flew out of the door and ran for the house not even bothering to close it behind me.

As soon as I walked in the scene in front of me was sickening. Sam was laid out in the middle of the floor, the furniture had been launched out of the way and was in a pile across the room. Emily was crumbled on the floor in the corner by the stairs, clutching at her knees sobbing hysterically rocking back and forth, Kim holding her desperately tight to her chest, trying to calm her.

"Bella his stopped breathing again" Quil spoke up pulling out of my haze. I turned and moved instantly to the side of Sam.

"im gonna need your help ok?" I looked up at Quil's fearful face, he may hate me but he loved Sam. He nodded and I begun. I worked on Sam's body as fast as possible, I shouted orders to Quil and a few of the others when needed and they did so without question.

It took 2 hours to finally get Sam stable. He was now hooked up to blood I had managed to get out of Paul and bag up and on to a cardiac monitor to keep an eye on him but thankfully was breathing by himself. I sat back on to the floor when I was finally finished and took a deep breath.

"you're an amazing doctor Bella" Embry mumbled from across the room. I turned to see his awe stricken eyes, it was a welcome change from the hatred I had seen only a few days ago.

"thank you" I answered and my typical blush crept across my cheeks "But I think the credit really has to go to Quil, I know it probably means nothing to you but I'm really proud of you" I said only able to look him in the eyes briefly before looking away. The fear of rejection clawing at my insides.

"It means a lot actually" my head shot up in shock and I looked up at the exhausted face before me. I was expecting the face I had seen for days, full of disgust and coldness but instead saw respect and sincerity.

"oh" I stuttered and didn't really know where to look .

"we have been awful to Bella, you made your mistakes, what Seth said was right if we want to admit it or not. We're sorry" Embry picked up where Quil finished. I had no idea what Seth said but when I glanced around the room to find apologetic faces, even from Leah I couldn't help but adore that kid even more.

"it's ok...I mean I did deserve it" I stuttered out.

"don't start on that self pity crap Swan we don't have time for it, accept the apology and everyone can carry on" Leah spoke flatly, I looked up at her and beneath the typical stern expression I could see the forgiveness hover a little in her eyes before she snapped her eyes away. She still loved Sam and Seth was her brother, I really hoped there was someone she could go to with the stuff she must be going through. At least I had Logan.

"this is fucking insane, we need to get these fuckers, another man down. They are just working their way through us" she continues changing the subject.

"yeh but how, they just keep doing these random attacks. They leave no trail" Paul said still rubbing his arm I took blood from. I smirked a little, for a guy who thinks his the toughest around let alone a werewolf he was such a baby sometimes.

"we need to be on high alert, we can't let them whittle us down anymore" Jared spoke up

"yeh but who's next? They just seem to jump in and then out, attacking whoever is around" Leah sat down on the sofa letting out a loud sigh. I looked to her left and noticed that Emily had stopped rocking but was now motionless and silent wrapped in Kim's arms. She was staring straight at me with a tear stricken face. I could practically feel her pain seeping out of her. I wanted to go to her, hug her and tell her everything was going to be ok. I wanted to be her rock, he support the way she had been mine. Just as I was about to move towards her Quil spoke up.

"it's not random" He broke his silence and shook his head standing up "they know exactly who to attack, think about it. They never wanted Seth he was just to distract Jake so they could take him. They took our alpha then near killed the beta" he continued looking down at Sam.

"this is completely planned, they have taken our leaders. They will go through us from our strongest to our weakest link. They know us, they know our lands. There is someone in on this"

I listened intently to every word that left his lips. I had no idea how I hadn't seen it before, he was completely right. How else would they be getting around, without being seen. They wouldn't know where Jacob lived to attack, how to get Sam alone. Realization hit me.

"Edward" I muttered under my breath causing everyone's head to jolt in my direction. Without waiting for any kind of response I pulled at my jacket and fumbled with my phone pushing speed dial.

"Alice, where's Edward?" I questioned, I didn't want small talk but of course she did.

"BELLA! How are you? Oh i've missed you. We must..."

"don't try it Alice, where's Edward" I interrupted, she was happy to let me die against my wishes. I wasn't about to play happy familys.

"oooo maybe we could meet up and I can show you mine and Jazz's new place" she continued ignoring me completely

"ALICE CULLEN ANSWER THE GOD DAMN QUESTION" I screeched down the phone. I watched as Embrys mouth almost hit the floor in shook.

"we don't know Bella" she mumbled "he left not long after...you know. Oh please Bella please tell me your still not mad with me, i've missed..." I didn't have time for this.

" You have no idea? Alice that's a blatant lie" I said lowering my voice but remaining stern "tell me what you know now" I insisted. I heard her shuffle around in the background.

"honestly Bella, I only see glimpses of him recently. He disappeared and wouldn't make up his mind with what he was doing, then when he did." She sighed into the phone "he is feeding on humans again Bella, we have nothing to do with him anymore, Carlisle is in pieces over it. Don't even get me started on Esme. I would tell you Bella if I knew but it's like I'm meeting a brick wall. For a few weeks now he has been invisible to me. Like you when you're around..." she trailed off. I snapped the phone shut and gasped.

"he has Jacob, his involved in this" I said my thoughts aloud, the room was horribly silent as my brain tried to process everything. I had no idea how to deal with this information, apparently I wasn't the only one. Leah got up wordlessly and walked out of the house, phasing at the tree line.


	16. Chapter 15

**OK so I thought I would be nice and update again...only because I was looking forward to showing a softer side to people as they all seem so harsh to each other. I think that when it comes down to it, you need the crappy times to let out what you bottle up. So here it goes.**

**Oh and I have changed this fiction to M rated but incase anyone reading is younger I will give forwarning of any lemons **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Logan's POV**

I paced back and forth across the Black's living room. We hadn't been able to move Seth anywhere else and now poor Izzy is having to face a pack of wolves by herself.

"they better play nice" I mumbled to myself. All I wanted to do was jump into my car and drive round there and look after her. I was close to warring away the floorboards this way.

"why are you walking around like a caged animal?"

Her voice filled the room and I spun around to see Leah in all her typical standoffish glory. She was such an incredibly beautiful woman to always be so constantly pissed off seemed a waste. She gave me the once over before casting her eyes across to her brother. The only time I ever saw any humanity in her was when the fear of losing him crossed her mind. Of course that look would be immediately pushed aside for her typical stern one.

"how's Sam?"

She visibly flinched at the sound of his name and her body tensed.

"alive...at the moment" she took a deep breath and stepped in letting the door slam behind her. I watched as she cautiously approached her brother's bedside taking his hand in her own.

"his so cold" she mumbled not letting her eyes leave his face.

"I know, but he has managed to stay stable for a few days now. We just need to work out why his werewolf healing isn't kicking in"

"Sam's the same, I just don't understand it" she shook her head and now she was that little closer I could see the tears trickle down her now flushed cheeks. Her body was always so tense, always on edge but this was the first time that I could see real vulnerability in it.

"we won't let them die Leah" I tried to reassure her.

"there's only two of you, if they carry on taking us out..." she trailed off. She had a good point to be honest, me and Bella were run off our feet just with Seth, now with Sam. The thought didn't bare thinking about.

"we'll figure this out Leah, they will be back on their feet in no time. We just need to figure out how they are getting to you all"

"Cullen" Leah hissed her eyes shooting to mine. The shock in my body registered on my face and my eyebrows rose in response.

"yeh, the popsicle is back in town, with all his blood hungry goodness" she continued venomously. Well at least we had that in common. Leah stared at me long and hard, causing a weird stirring in the pool of my stomach. It was like she was reaching into my soul, before she tore her eyes away again to the floor. I felt like she took a part of me with them.

"that was weird" I whispered under my breath.

"yeh well, anyway" Leah begun to nervously shift around where she stood and kept her gaze away from my own. She abruptly turned and walked off towards the kitchen without another word. My eyes followed her not completely understanding what just happened. I heard the chair being pulled back and the creek as she sat heavily into it. Just as I was about to follow her I heard a familiar sound hit my ears as Leah begun to quietly sob.

My normal reaction, the way I would with Bella caused me to instantly run into her. She was bent over the table, head in her hands. Her body gently shaking as the sobs raked through her body. I went to her side and placed an arm over her shoulders.

I couldn't hold back the surprised gasp as she turned and flung her arms around my waist holding herself tight against me.

"I can't do this anymore" she wailed "I'm just not strong enough, first Seth now him...now this"

I had to admit this was the last thing I was expecting. Leah Clearwater breaking down, not only that but to me. I rose my other hand and begun to rub small circles on her back in a lame attempt to comfort her.

"I don't know what to do, I have no one" she whispered "no one" she repeated. I sighed heavily and moved down in front of her.

"look, I know you hate me" she sniggered "but...for what I've seen these last few weeks, you are most defiantly strong enough, and you are far from alone. Sure your unique, one of a kind, but not alone. Come to me Leah, you wanna scream, shout, cry" I said lifting her face so her eyes were level with my own.

"you can do that with me, I give as good as I get mind" I finished with a smirk.

Her tears had stopped and she swallowed hard. Taking a deep breath she nodded and sat back a little wiping her face with her hand. She opened her mouth to speak when the room filled with a loud groan from the living room.

* * *

**Embry's POV**

Everyone was exhausted, Leah had been the only one to leave however. We figured she just needed a little breathing space and let her go. Most of the others had passed out around the room, Jared carried Emily upstairs once her body finally caved in and she fell asleep from exhaustion. Kim stayed with her upstairs, it just left me and Bella with Sam.

"you need to get some sleep Bella" I said bringing her a glass of water. Her hand was trembling as she took it from me and I placed my hand over hers.

"you're gonna make yourself sick Bells" I continued. She looked up at me with glassy eyes and I could see all the fear and pain she felt in them. She may have left him behind, but she loved Jacob, in whatever way, she loved him. She shook her head looking over to Sam.

"I will keep an eye on him, if anything happens I will wake you"

"what if he is like this? What if no one is looking over him?" she whimpered a tear escaping and trailing down her check. I shifted down to the floor and sat beside her and did exactly what he would have. I wrapped my arm up over her shoulder and pulled her into me, holding her close.

"Jake is strong Bella, you know that. You know him"

"so is Sam, look what they've done to him" she stuttered between sniffs trying to keep herself calm.

"we will find him. We will get Sam and Seth better and bring Jake home alive" I said firmly. I turned and lifted her face, wiping the tears away with my thumbs. "you hear me, trouble?" I smiled at her as reassuring as I could muster. She nodded her head and closed her eyes resting back on to my chest. It wasn't long before I heard her breathing settle and she fell to sleep in my arms.

I looked around the room, everyone was sleeping now and the house was still. The boys were scattered in different positions around the room, snoring away and I couldn't hold back the grin as Quil mumbled to himself dreaming away. It was insane to think how much pain everyone was feeling when they all seemed so sound asleep. I sighed to myself and rested my head on top of Bella's and spent the night watching over Sam. It wasn't long until the sun rose and the house awoke with it.

"I have a plan" I spoke up whilst everyone stuffed down the pancakes Bella had made. The room turned and looked up at me.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Embry's plan was well under way and everything seemed to actually be looking up. Seth was awake and moved to Emily's, Leah seemed strangely calm and Sam was stable enough to be moved into a proper bed. I decided to take a break and went for a walk across the beach.

The sun was actually shining for the first day in weeks and was making the sand slightly sparkle across the coast line. I walked along the edge, as the waves broke over my ankles and toes. I had managed to adjust to the cold and just took in the chance to the time alone.

I sat down and couldn't of given less of a crap as the waves rolled up and soaked my jeans. Spreading my legs out in front of me, I took in a deep breath and let my mind wonder. To Jacob.

I smiled to myself as I remember the summer we spent together all those years ago. The way we would fool around in the garage, walks across the beach, him keeping me warm. I could practically feel his arms around me...wait. I scrambled around on the floor, fighting against the arms holding me captive before a hard thump struck my head. I was yo-yoing in and out of consciousness.

"shhhh now my Isabella, everything will be ok" He cooed into my ear hauling me up into his arms.

"the plan" I muttered before the pain took over and the world disappeared.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think? review my lovely review haha.**

**Oh and just to say hey to the new readers and a thank you to the ones that have stuck around.**

**Hows POV do we all want next?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Ok so it's a little shorter than normal and it is currently not been looked over by my beta but I don't wanna rush her and I don't wanna leave you all hanging so I thought I would give you an update. It answers a question but may open up others and is a little bit of a filler sorry.**

**I would also like to mention that I'm now a part of the staff at the WAYWARD PUSHERS. I'm the only one over there thats a wolf pack girl. Im pushing, recommending and reviewing Jacob and Bella fictions mainly at the moment. So if you have a fiction yourself or you know of a good one that you would like to give a little attention too just drop me a message and I will have a look.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**Embry's POV**

We stayed down wind; to keep our scent secret and watched. In all honesty it seemed ridiculas, did the blood sucker really think he would just leave her alone at a time like this. He obviously thought less of us than we thought. We watched as Bella walked along the waves crashing on to the shore. She looked peaceful lost in her own thoughts, she stopped and plopped down on to the sand and just let herself relax. That was when we saw him, he was across the beach faster than a blink of an eye. His arms wrapped around her as he cooed somthing unadudioable into her ear. Taking the brick he was carrying he thumped her straight across the back of the head, just as her tiny frame begun to struggle.

'_that wasn't part of the plan'_ Quil mentally hissed. He had taken over Jacob's 'let's be unbelievably over protective of Bella because she is the sun, moon and earth' bit recently.

'_she saved our arses jerk'_ He answered my inner mocking.

'_no, it wasn't but he hasn't killed her, he won't'_ I answered rolling my eyes.

'_you better be right'_ Seth piped in, another one of the 'we love Bella' club. Now he was back on his feet he along with Quil never left Bella out of sight. Pandering to her every need. Jacob would either be insainly proud or unbelivably pissed.

'_look, we knew he had to take her so it would lead us to them, she was always the target. For whatever reason, they want them both'._

I felt Seth flinch at the memory of the night they took Jacob. They had taunted him before knocking him out, telling him their plans. Idiots.

'_Yeh well it looks like Billy's trick worked, he has even looked our way. He must not be able to hear our thoughts'_

Seth desperately trying to change his pattern of thoughts. The pain was still very real in his mind of that night. He only spoke about it once since he has been back on his feet. Paul had to literally force it out of him. I think if he had been given the chance he would have blocked it all out completely. I understood Paul's motives, we needed the information, but I felt sorry for the kid.

'_ok let's get going, we need to get the next part of this plan underway'_

Jared interrupted bringing us all back to the present. We jumped back over the rocks and made our way through the forest. Running unnoticed through La push following our target.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I felt myself being dragged down a long corridor, hands holding me harshly under each arm. My legs had given way and my bare feet were being scrapped across the gravel floor. I'm sure if I could feel them I would be in agony, but right now I felt little. I barely had the energy to stay conscious and had yet to open my eyes. Every time the breeze caught my hair, it sent a shiver through me, I could feel something cold and sticky matting my hair at the back of my head. I felt out of it, like I had been drugged. Suddenly the cold wind was gone and we stopped.

The bolts cracked as they were shoved aside and the door appeared to creak in agony as it was shoved open. The bright light poured into the room for the first time in four days. As the smell of blood hit my nose, it rotted in the air and hung in the back of my throat causing me to retch. Listening carefully I could hear the scuttle of bugs fleeing across the floor to find cover.

I yanked my eyes open and flinched feeling the pounding throb in the back of my head. Casting my view across the room I slowly took in my dank surroundings. That was when I saw him, huddled over in the corner on the blood stained floor.

His arms wrapped around his knees that were drawn up to his chest, in a desperate attempt to hold himself together. His head was hung low and he didn't even seem to acknowledge any movement in the room. In the position he sat in, the whip marks across his back looked like deep craters, raw and inflamed. His body looked smaller somehow, his shoulders shrunk down and his waist line drawn in. He was not the man that was brought here now; they had destroyed him, taken his soul.

That was when my body was thrown into a heap on the floor before me. I lay there lifeless praying they would leave me be, they were answered when the heavy door slammed closed behind me. A sigh of relief escaped my body and my clenched muscles released just a little. I lifted my head and let my eyes adjust to the room's darkness.

"Jacob?" I whispered, my uneasy voice echoed back to me. He didn't reply, There was no sign of movement, no sign of life. I scrambled around on the floor and on to my knees. Slowly I crawled across the floor in the direction I previously saw him. His body cast distorted shadows along the floor, as I looked over them it was then I realized what else was there. I gasped and pulled my hands to my face finding them tainted in crimson. It was then I heard him whimpering to himself.

"mine, my Bella, my home, safe" repeating it to himself over and over like a broken record. Pulling myself together I crawled and knelt before him. I cautiously raised my hand and ran it through his hair. He visably shivered and his chanting continued a little louder.

"Jacob, please look at me"

It was then his body tensed. Every muscle in his body was ridged beneath his thinning skin.

"no, you can't be here. You're safe, at home" He mumbled

"Jake, I'm here"

"NO" he ground out "you are safe at home, with Sam and the pack"

The thought of Sam ripped to shreds flooded my mind and my stomach swirled. Holding back the need to hurl, I swollowed hard.

"Jake please, I need you. Look at me" I wined tears prickling in my eyes. I tugged on his hair a little in an attempt to bring his eyes to my own. " I am here"

His head slowly tipped back like it was going to fall off his shoulders. His eyes locked with mine and I fell back with the intensity of them. They were filled with pain and hurt but mostly disappointment. His dark eyes flickered over my body before he abruptly grabbed my waist and yanked my body into his. He fidgeted with my hair and examined the back of my head like a monkey in the jungle.

"he hit you" he stated his fingers entwining in my hair, I flinched when he brushed over the open wound.

"sorry, just let me look" he continued as he parted my hair and lifted his body over mine.

"it doesn't look too deep" he sighed as he finished his search and moved back to sitting directly in front of me. I took in every feature of his face, like a water starved desert wonderer. His cheeks were sunken and the circles hung heavy and dark under his eyes. He was smothered in sweat, blood and muck. I ran my finger tips up across his cheeks unconsciously wiping away a tear that trickled over it.

"you should be safe, I should have kept you safe" He shook his head removing his eyes from mine.

"this isn't your fault Jacob" I insisted "It's all..."

"no it is your my...I...It's my job" he stuttered shaking his head more violently in protest.

"But Jake you don't understand it's all..." I begun to beg. He wouldnt listen to me, he wouldnt even look at me.

"no Bella you don't understand...you being safe is what has kept me alive. You're everything to me, my very reason for existing. I failed" He hung his head lower.

"I failed myself, my pack, my wolf and now my imprint"

"Your what?" I breathed, shock registered on every inch of my face. Just as his face begun to lift to mine the door slammed open with a deafening bang. A deep red light poured into the room. I turned in the direction of the sudden activity and that's when I saw him, stood tall in the doorway.

* * *

**Thank you to all my readers, please review and let me know that you are all still around. Im a little worried I have lost you all.**

**Also have a peek at wayward pushers on my homepage bit :D**


	18. Chapter 17 updated

**Updated. It not too long but I will add another chapter in the next few days :D **

**Chapter 17**

**Jacob's POV**

"Let her go!" I thrashed against the hands holding on to me for dear life. We had both been dragged from our cell and into this massive almost empty room.

There were no windows and the walls, floor and ceiling all a glossy white. everything in the room shone with the 'I'm brand new' look. My eyes racked across the room and the sight of the sharp objects laid across a small table made my stomach churn. Even in the state I was in it took six of them to restrain me and shove me against this wooden circle and chain me up. We had been here nearing 2 hours now.

They had Bella on the opposite side of the room. She was laid flat out, on an old metal hospital bed, bound by leather straps at her wrists, waist and ankles. It looked like something from an old Frankenstein movie or at least something you would see in a mental home. They moved around her with ease and almost grace, doing as they pleased with what seemed like practiced movements. The thought of how many people had been subject to this before us made bile race up my throat. I swallowed hard and tried to regain control. I was thankful that she had finally passed out, however the sounds of her begging and screaming were still echoing in my head. My beautiful girl was being tortured right before me and I could do nothing to stop it. The anger was boiling up inside me but whatever the hell they had been pumping me with whilst I've been here had stopped me from phasing. I was useless.

"And you said you could always protect her" he scoffed reclining back in his chair and putting his feet up on the desk in front of him. God that guy infuriated me.

"And you claimed to love her" I spat back, I felt no remorse, whilst I thought hard about all the images I could remember. The two of the together. Finally the leech visibly flinched. Maybe I could get through to him after all.

"How could you do this to her! Look at her...what they are doing...LOOK AT HER!" I demanded. His eyes wavered from me and begun to float in her direction before he slammed them shut and returned his gaze to the sky above. Ignorance is bliss.

"You can't can you? You have sat ideally by whilst they take chunks out of her, stab her with needles and inject her with fuck knows what. You never loved her, you aren't even able to. You are nothing but an empty lifeless shell. Devoid and incapable of love. You're nothing but a monster"

"You know nothing of love pup" he mumbled refusing to remove his eyes from the invisible spot on the ceiling.

"Really? That's all you've got" that was it. I completely lost the finally thread holding my sanity together, there was little left after all this and begun to laugh hysterically.

"After all...this...time" I breathed out between chuckles "Mr. walking...thesaurus...has...nothing to...say"

I couldn't hold it in. I could literally feel myself falling apart by the seams. I was trapped here, the only girl I've ever loved is being tortured before my eyes and the only rival I've ever had for her love is sat by watching. Doing nothing.

"It's not that straight forward" He replied to my inner ramblings. "There are things you don't know, ways in which I am bound" he begun to shake his head, before shoving it into his hands and violently rubbing then over his face. He stood up abruptly and walked straight towards me.

"This is all beyond what your little brain can comprehend"

"What the bloody hell are you babbling on about now sparkles?"

"It has to happen, things need to be done. The plan, it's..."

Her blood curdling scream suddenly filled the room and my attention was instantly back to her. She was wriggling around on the bed whilst they attempted to plunge another needle into her abdomen.

"Stop..." my head spun round to beg him to stop them but he was already gone.

"Pathetic excuse for a fucking man" I ranted to myself yanking at the chains around my wrists.

"Test me, take it all from me...just leave her alone. Please" I was not above begging right now. In all honesty I would get down on my hands and knees if they wanted me to.

"We will be getting to you in just a moment...we just need one final..." he trailed of as he withdrew another massive syringe full of blood from somewhere within my little Bella's body. She was now lying motionless on the bed. The only sign of life being shown by the fragile movements of the rise and fall of her chest.

"All done" he finished his sentence almost gleefully "your turn" he turned to focus his attention onto me with a shit eating grin plastered over his face

**Quil's POV**

"ok so what now smart arse?" I turned my head to look at a completely dumbfounded Embry.

"this wasn't part of the plan" he mumbled.

_'your damn sure it isn't'_

He was staring up at the same thing we all were. In front of us stood a picture torn right out of one of your classic horror movies. Terrifying the living crap out of me. The frosted mountain towered above us, circled by dark swirling clouds that looked ready and raring to break out into a earth shattering storm. It was set into a deep and cackling forest, trees set tall and thick on every side. Glancing up, on a steep jagged cliff edge stood a large metal building. The massive bolted panels and pointed corners screamed secure. If that wasn't enough of a deterrent a large ditch surrounded the entire mountain. This wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't filled with blood boiling water, flames sparking around the closer edge keeping it that extra bit toasty.

"The guards aren't going to help matters either" I muttered to continuing my thoughts to myself.

"What?" Embry question, turning to me.

"Look at it! Where was this in your sodding _genius_ plan? To top it off we have those creepy, I don't know what's pacing all around the place" I pointed up to the large creatures stalking around the main entrance.

"No shit Sherlock" Embry hissed back. "This wasn't exactly what I was expecting!"

"Will you two quiet the fuck down" Leah snapped behind us. The three of us were the only ones to come this far. Leah, who had also taken charge may I add, had told the others to hold back. Personally right now I wouldn't have minded the added comfort of a larger number of us. A bit more muscle really woulda eased the old nerves.

"Look, we have to think logically about this" she begun.

"Oh and what do you suggest oh wise one" I rolled my eyes. We had already been forced into phasing back to human form. She thought it would be less likely they would pick up our scent that way. The fact it left us completely open to attack obviously wasn't a thought to her. I really wasn't enjoying this whole let her take charge thing. Things were far from running smoothly as it was.

"We need to go back"

"WHAT!"

I suddenly felt a large hand slam across my face and over my mouth whilst being pulled to the ground.

"Do you have a sodding death wish! .quiet" Embry growled before removing his hand.

"You dragged us all the way out here. by ourselves. To leave them both in there. She is just a girl" I continued hushing my voice to a whisper.

"We can't just go running in there unprepared. Not only would it be completely stupid but it would simply get us all killed" Leah sighed.

"You think this is what I want. I don't like the girl but Bella is too fragile to be able to live long in there. As for Jacob, I want him home as much as the rest of you. This is all we can do right now, all of us dead isn't gonna help anyone" She finished with a deep sigh.

I gave her the once over. She looked exhausted. She had hardly slept since Seth got attacked, then with Sam, everything was getting on top of her. It was kinda refreshing to see a slightly softer side to her. I gave in.

"come on let's get back and think of a new _better_ plan" I replied rolling my eyes at Embry.


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry it's been such a wait guys I hope to many of you havent lost interest. Im coming to the end of my course so I'm crazy busy unfortunatly plus I have an evil mentor which really isnt helping matters. Well anyways here it goes I hope you enjoy, read and review please guys :D**

**Chapter 18**

**Sam's POV**

"Right so you're telling me there is no way in...Nothing...at all?"

I was still stuck in this damn bed. Helplessly watching my pack scamper around like helpless puppies trying to save their new alpha and his girl. I felt pathetic, completely useless in fact. Don't get me wrong, I tried to defy my body and drag my sorry arse out of damn bed. However this useless heap a crap ain't going nowhere fast.

"Pretty much...we only got a brief look though. I mean it looked pretty well armed, the moat, guards the whole works" Embry explained looking completely deflated. What they had described was something from on old war battle game, just a lot more deadly.

"It's my fault we don't know much" Leah confessed speaking up.

"I told the others to hold back and then made us come home...it seemed too much of a risk at the time. Maybe I should have got more information, stuck around a bit..." she trailed off.

She looked defeated. Looking back I had to admire her courage so far, she had really stepped up her game, raining this pack of animals in best she could with all that's been going on. She hadn't lifted her eyes from the ground and she was acting particularly strange recently. She seemed to gravitate in one direction unconsciously, before snapping her head up and walking to the other side of the room.

"Are you ok?" I asked following my train of thoughts with little regards to how inappropriate it was.

"Yes...I mean...well...I'm not happy about the situations but..." her head snapped up but her gaze wondered around the room rapidly, desperate to avoid my own.

"Hmmmm" I studied her posture, her mannerisms. Well before.

"Look we don't have much time" Quil growled interrupting and glaring at me suspiciously.

"I'm aware of that Quil" I spat back before sighing "there has to be a way, shift changes, a damn bridge. Some kind of weak point"

They shook their heads.

"Tut tut puppies, all these brains and no ideas...I don't know why I'm surprised"

Everyone spun on their heels too face the past.

"ROSE!" Seth squealed like a little girl.

**Edwards POV**

The thud of my fist smashing violently into the wall in front of me echoed through this tin monstrosity. I had been pounding them relentlessly for the past hour; part of me was waiting for blood to be seeping through bruised and battered knuckles.

"No that would make you human...with a conscious...with a soul"

I muttered to myself. I turned and sunk to the floor. I was trapped, I leave they will sure as hell drag my sorry arse back. I had given up trying to protest against their psychotic ideas. How they thought this was all going to work was beyond me, I just wished I had never got involved.

***flashback***

The dripping of blood as it slid from his outstretched hand and was pooling on the marble floor. He was flat out across the table, his arm hanging lifeless off the edge. I sat watching as the crimson fluid rhythmically fell from the tip of his finger, dropping to the floor creating a small winding river to the edge by the door. 3 months had passed since I was first locked up in this cell; this was the 31st body they had brought in. Yep I was counting; in fact I was keeping a tally up on the wall. I sniggered wickedly to myself; I was slowly falling apart at the seams. They were starving me of animal blood whilst openly laying out a banquet of fresh human flesh right before my eyes. Not only that but they were getting clever about it. Letting the blood flow slowly from the body now, just enough to tease instead of their initial plan of butchering pouring that exquisite liquor everywhere.

"Such as waste" I mumbled to myself. I shook my head and slammed it into the wall behind me.

"I WON'T CRACK! THIS ISNT GOING TO HAPPEN SO JUST GIVE IT UP" I yelled.

I knew someone was around, watching me. I could hear their hopeful thoughts.

'_We'll see'_ came a snide mental reply.

I turned my attention back to my previous thoughts. Bella, my Bella. Beautiful Bella, a doctor. Educated and caring, ready to take on the well. Battling through her days, her fear of blood was long gone.

Blood...red, glossy, pure...so...pure. My mind begun to slip as the small river etched towards my feet. I watched as it gently crept through the cracks I had slammed into the floor. It was coming towards me, calling me...begging me. I felt my chest tighten and my inner monster growled aloud. It craved the warm taste, that velvety smooth liquid, flowing down my throat. I was up at beside the body, plunging my teeth into motionless body without conscious thought. I begun drawing back and my body relaxed before my hands clamped down on the body dragging it closer to me.

'_Good boy' _the voice taunted and praised all in the same two words.

***End of flashback***

I ground my teeth and harshly rubbed my hands up over my face. She was never part of the deal, she wasn't even meant to be there. It was just meant to be those mangy dogs and their precious imprints. Not her, not my beautiful angel.

"Couldn't fucking keep her safe. One little job to all those fucking mutts and they couldn't keep her out of the way" I growled.

"We needed her, she was always a part of the plan"

I turned to be greeted by an unwelcome but familiar face. It looked down at me with a victorious shit eating grin spread across his face.

"You never informed me of this" I hissed "why does she need to be involved? Can't we just leave her be?" I was practically begging, not that I cared.

"No. We need her; she's the Alphas imprint, the innocent, the key"

"WHAT? You said he was the key!" I felt my muscles become ridged and venom pulse through my body. I was just porn in his plan. Another piece of the jigsaw to get him what he wanted. He began to cackle. A sound more like nails on a chalk board mixed with grinding bones than a noise of happiness.

"you are a bigger fool than I thought. Really, a rotten mutt like that could never have been the key. The key is a thing of complete purity" he scoffed, shaking his head in utter disbelief. He turned and begun to walking away "a dog" he muttered "so naive."

I growled. I was naive, this was my fault. She was in there begging for her life, pleading with me again to save her and once again I had failed her.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone here's another chapter so please enjoy. I know it's not too long but I kinda enjoy leaving you with cliff hangers sorry *smiles sheepishly* **

**Plus I'm off at the moment so will be trying to update as much as possible.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it please :D**

**Chapter 19**

**Seth's POV**

The room feel tense, and everyone's pissed off faces turned to me. Once again I look like a tool.

"Wow! I mean erm..." I turned my gaze to the ground and uncomfortably shuffled my feet beneath me. I was really getting good at putting my foot in it. Seriously I think a gag is becoming necessary. I felt the burn of everyone's glaring eyes hitting me; I'm surprised they haven't melted through me.

"Swiss cheese" I mumbled to myself as the image of me fulla holes popped into my head.

"no thanks pup, never really cared for the stuff" Her musical voice, full of amusement bounced around the room and tingled in my ears. I couldn't hold back the small smirk slipping across my lips. She always was a sarcastic bitch. Seems like time never changes some people. Of course she wasn't finished there.

"my god this place stinks" She continued earning herself a room full of growls. I mean who on earth would actually have the guts to walk in alone to a house fulla wolves and then insult them. This women had a death wish. I hadn't lifted my head but I heard her gentle footsteps taking her forward and then the small creak as the wood of the window sill as she perched on it. I took a chance and glanced up at her. She had her typical, 'I don't give a fuck' mask plastered over her face, but something was wrong. Her smirk seemed some how sad, her eyes didn't have the usual spark behind them. In fact all I could see in them was defeat.

"Oh do make yourself at home" Sam spat venomously, bringing me back to the present. "It's not like you're breaking the treaty and completely invading our territory being here...please make yourself comfortable." Of course, Sam would run straight to the rule book.

I turned my head to see Sam shaking violently in his bed, desperately clutching to the frame that was cracking under the pressure. Emily floated across the room and laid a small hand on his back, instantly stilling him. Imprinting really was impressive some times.

"oh now, now Cojo. Do calm down, I can't be dealing with all this tension. I get enough of it at home" She was now leant back, completely at ease fiddling mindlessly with the tips of her hair.

'_oh this isn't gonna go down well'_

"well bitch, news flash! We couldn't give less of a flying fuck about your cushy little home life!"

Paul yelled being restrained now by Quil, Embry and Leah. You would think all these years later and an imprint would calm his arse down. Nope.

"tut tut. Anyone would think you didn't want my help" She smiled and winked over at me. I felt the blush trickle across my cheeks, my body betraying me. Traitor.

"how exactly are _you_ going to help us?" Leah spat still struggling with Paul before promptly sighing and kneeing him straight in the goods. Every guy in the room cringed as their breathing hitched feeling his pain. Paul simply yelped and feel like a sack of shit to the floor in one swift movement before curling up clutching himself in agony.

"nice move" Rosalie smirked amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"yeh well...explain yourself" Leah said trying to keep a straight face. God if they weren't mortal enemies, the world would be in trouble if they teamed up.

"ok I guess I should" Rosalie sighed her body language become more closed off as she continued. "I know how to get in, get them and get out. Still want me to leave?" She smiled sweetly like an innocent child glancing over all the now shocked expressions. Mumbling begun to fill the room as I watched Rosalie turn back to me with nothing but determination in her eyes.

**Jacobs POV**

I awoke with a start and immediately scanned my surroundings. This shit had gone far enough we were getting out of here. Now. I was in a new room now, with a different smell; like burnt flesh seeming in the small gap beneath the door. The walls were a deep red, mould seeping from the outer edges. I had to be somewhere new because I was sure I could hear waves crashing against rocks outside. I pushed on the wall behind me causing it to moan against my weight. That was defiantly a good thing, I begun to judge how easy it would be to get through this wall. I was going to find her and then we were gone. It was then I realized I wasn't alone, a small and weak heartbeat fluttering from across the room.

"Bella?" I breathed out in hope. I slowly dragged myself heavily across the room inching closer to her. My entire body ached and my muscles wouldn't untense making moving ten times more difficult. Not that I gave a shit, I would swim the bloody channel to get to her if I needed. I daren't look down but I was pretty damn sure I was far from in one piece. To be honest I felt like I had been chopped up, turned inside out and sown back together. My mind involuntarily flashed back to the feeling of a frosty knife slicing at my stomach. I cringed and fought back in the whimper lying on my tongue. I forced myself forward and concentrated on the tiny noise across the room. She didn't need to be worried about me right now.

"Please wake up sweetie" I whispered finally reaching the tiny body sprawled on its side across the floor. I lay a hand on her arm, She was so cold. No more than cold, she was frozen. Her skin was deathly pale and under the small slither of moonlight etched over her body she seemed to glisten. I moved my gaze up the small frame, my mind was screaming at me to stop. Terrified about what I might see, that was before I noticed how short her hair was.

'_Maybe they cut it?' _ My mind desperate for any excuse not to focus on the obvious. I froze as it slipped up and realization hit. There was no pull, no need to be near her, I hadn't even noticed she was here when I first woke up.

"that's not right" I mumbled to myself. I moved my hand up over her shoulder gently turning her body onto her back.

"holy shit!" My eyes flicked over all her tiny features. She looked exactly the same as always, no changes at all. Not that there would be. Then it dawned on me, I stopped and focused on the noise that brought me to her. Her heartbeat.

"how the hell?" I placed to fingers to her throat and sure as the sun was going to rise there it was. Small and delicate, fluttering beneath my fingers, faint but present.

"Alice?" My shaking hand shook her shoulder "Alice..wake up...please" I begged.


	21. Chapter 20

**Ok so I thought I would give you a few snap shots of all the different things happening all in at the same time...I'm not gonna give you Edward as well...he is just being too damn difficult and broody for my to deal with right now.**

**Chapter 20**

**Logan's POV**

"That's not possible...there are at least six guards on the outer quadrant" Leah sighed.

This argument had been going on for hours. Back and forth like a tennis match, one comment knocking the other straight out the park. No one really listened to the other, all frantic for a solution. This was little different to every other bloody day these past few days. They took Bella just as planned...this was not part of the plan. It had royally backfired; the place was like Fort Knox. I was furious at first, yelled and screamed until I lost my voice...it got me nowhere. So instead I went the opposite direction. Silence.

I had finally been able to completely unhook Sam from all medication and he took that opportunity to pace back and forth across the room like a caged animal. The irony would have been amusing if it was for the circumstance. This was however, driving me nuts! I had been walking around without saying a word. humans opinion on the matter was obviously not important.

"you know, you could always just make a distraction. They really aren't that intelligent and there is enough of you. You need more brute force than anything else. I've faced them. I'm alive" I mumbled to myself.

"what?" came a musical reply.

The room fell silent and I glanced up to notice all eyes on me. I stared around the room to find puzzled looks and one smirking face. Rosalie. Of course.

"Well, doc. What's your idea?" she continued. She floated across the room, moving to sit down on the sofa, abruptly causing the three young wolves previously there to jump out of the way. I sniggered to myself, it had to be new to her, having men run from instead of to her. Not that she appeared remotely bothered.

"first...why don't you tell us your motives?" I questioned glaring right at her. Her delicate features faltered and pain flashed in her eyes before composure took over. I took advantage of her restless state and continued.

"you hate Bella, you always have. She is everything you wanted and you begrudged her for that. So why on earth would you be here, helping us save not only her but your mortal enemy?"

A scowl spread across her face and her eyebrows knitted together.

"he has a point...what's with the niceness blondy?" Paul interrupted stepping forward to square up to the unimpressed vampire.

"They have Emmett...not only that but they took Alice just a day ago" she sighed out before casting her eyes down to the floor. She looked utterly defeated.

" I don't...I think they...his not..." she begun to stutter before she broke down.

There were no tears, but her body shook as the sobs ran through her. Of course every man in the room swiftly became awkward. Crying women seem to instil fear straight to the soul of every man. They all begun to pace around a little and stare up at the ceiling. I smirked. My amusement was disrupted as a brave Emily ventured across the room, and sat beside the beautiful monster. She slowly and somewhat timidly, raised an arm and wrapped it around her vampires small but strong frame. She gently tugged her towards her chest and begun to comfort her. It had to be one of the most amazing views I had ever seen.

A woman scared for life by a mythical creature, the wife of the current Alpha, a wolf girl comforting a creature she should be terrified of.

"hush now. Everything will be ok" she cooed gently into the dark angel's ear as she rested her head on her shoulder. "we will sort this out. Shhh." Rosalie begun to quieten but remained clinging helplessly to the small women, as though her only hope lay there.

"We will get them all out" Sam spoke up. Rosalie turned and faced the now towering Alpha and saw nothing but complete determination in every feature. "we go tonight" he finished sternly.

**Emmetts POV**

I was exhausted and pretty damn pissed off. One minute I was on the hunt, I had been prowling around all day. I enjoyed the chase and I was sure as hell getting that today. My luck was in and I about to pounce on the damn near juiciest piece you have ever seen, and the next she is screaming like a fucking banshee and I am being dragged off my naked wife and into the forest. I was less than impressed right now.

"fucking bastards...now i'm pissed and frustrated" I growled out. I had been here for days and they chained my damn hands up above my head. "can't even finish the damn job myself" I yelled knowing no one was paying the blindest bit of notice.

"Em please stop shouting my head hurts" came a small voice across the room.

"hold the phone!...Bella...little sis is that you?" I questioned leaning forward trying to see through the darkness. Damn bastards had managed to really fuck with my senses they were all over the place.

"yeh...although...I feel weird" she whimpered and I heard her shuffle on the floor before crawling towards me. It took her a few minutes but she managed to scrap herself across the floor and she finally came into view. I could hear how much pain she was in and her small little hands clawed at the floor to pull herself along. It suddenly dawned on me, I hadn't noticed her here before. The only sounds were what was coming from her movements.

"holy mother of ninjas" I mumbled. She looked up at me and fear spread across her face.

"no heart beat..."I breathed out. That was all it took and her eyes rolled back and she hit the floor with a small thud. "oh crap bells...no hands" I groaned shaking my arms against the chains showing my inability to catch her. Slowly blood spilled from what was her now broken nose and filtered on to the muddy floor.

"that's all i need...horneyness and blood lust WITH NO DAMN HANDS!...hold on blood?"

**Jacobs POV**

"Alice! Wake the fuck up!" I bellowed in her face. I had been trying to get through to the bloody women for god knows how long and all I got was the occasional groan. I moved and raised her body by her shoulders before violently shaking her like a rag doll.

"Wake up...FIRE...EARTHQWAKE" I yelled any attempt to try and get her attention. Nothing. Her head simply fell forward and hung loosely on her shoulders, limp with the rest of her body.

"oh for Christ sake...bloody vampire, never usually sleep then when you want one they are soundo...fucking typical. Now is not the time to catch up women!" I murmured to myself plonking her down on the floor. I sat back and shoved my face into my hands. Waking the dead was hardly something I was made for...in fact I should be pretty glad she's out of it. I thought mindlessly to myself. Stupid fairy...didn't like her sparkly butt anyway. Prancing around thinking she was so bloody fantastic, with her army boy toy. My head shot up and I grabbed her off the floor leaning to her ear.

"they have him Alice, they have him and they are going to kill him. They are going to kill Jasper" I whispered into her ear. As if someone had shot a lightning bolt right up her arse her body jolted and her eyes bounced open. She moved straight out of my hands and was in a defensive crouch on the floor.

"bingo" I smirked to myself "I'm a damn genius"

"where is he? what have they done to him? I'm gonna rip them apart" she snarled out. Wow that sounded familiar.

"chill mini me, they don't have him...well at least not that I know of I just needed to wake you up" I sighed. Her body slowly relaxed and her posture changed to a sitting position but the worry and anger was still evident on her face.

"what do you mean wake me up? I don't sleep you silly puppy" she tusked rolling her eyes and flicking her hair. God she was patronising.

"well twinkle toes maybe you could also explain this" I moved forward and yanked her hand pushing it to her chest. Confusion filled her face before she felt it. Her heartbeat.

"well that's new" she mumbled.


	22. Chapter 21

***big sorry, i apparently didnt post chapter 20 when i thought i had so i have just added it along with this one***

**Sorry this has taken so long to get out, i had a bad case of writters block so ive made this one a little longer and answered so long standing questions. I got a little stuck with where to go with the storyline but I hope my choice doesnt disapoint. I think this fic will be wrapped up now in about 2/3 more chapters. **

**I hope you enjoy it, please leave me a review and tell me what you think :D**

**Alsome and this fiction have been nominated for some awards on Jacob Black N Pack. I just want to say a massive thank you too all that nominated I was so cuffed! In fear of sounding like some random famous nut, the nomination itself is so lovely so once again thank you.**

**Chapter 20.**

**Bella's POV**

I could faintly hear the mumbling of curse words beside me, as I slowly came to. I gradually Lifted my head before pain thrashed through me causing me to groan.

"Bells? You awake kid?" Emmett's familiar voice was full of concern, so different from his normal carefree ways. I tried, once again to move and clenched my eyes shut. The pain was excruciating, and I could taste metal as blood flowed from my nose. Changing tactics, I turned slowly on to my side and attempted to look up at Emmett.

"Em... what happened? You're here?" I ground out. I watched, as he desperately tried to move towards me, thrashing against the chains.

"Your nose," he grunted still struggling against the restraints.

"It's ok, it's just a little... oh," realization hit. Blood was still leaking out of my nose like a broken tap. His eyes were wide and a weird combination of deathly black and deep amber. I wasn't sure if he was concerned about my safety or just insanely hungry. Either way I felt my body instinctively shuffle backwards slowly.

_Looks like I found that old self preservation finally._

I found myself backed into the corner, staring intently at the blood thirsty vampire. Frantically I began trying to steam the bleeding.

"It will stop, don't panic so much, I can practically taste the adrenaline running through you... its kinda more enticing," he admitted looking slightly disgusted with himself.

I tried to calm myself, _not that easy when you are being stared at like someone's next meal_.

I had never felt this way before about Emmett, with him always came security, never this. He just needed to calm down, my eyes darted around for an exit.

_If I was able to give him some space_. My thoughts trailed off.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

I looked up at him, watching him struggle against his needs and his conscious. He looked so helpless but so terrifying all at the same time. Struggling as the two extremes tried to overpower one another.

"It's ok; it's not your fault. I think it's stopping, "I answered sympathetically, whilst wiping my nose.

"It doesn't make any sense," he grumbled.

"What doesn't?"

"No heartbeat, but the blood is still flowing." He replied flatly.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks, and I began to feel woozy again. Steadying myself, I leant back against the wall, taking long deep breaths.

"How can I not... If I don't... this is impossible." I couldn't finish coherent sentences, my shaking hands fluttered up to my throat feeling for a pulse. I felt sick to my stomach panicking as my hands patting around, desperate for something to tell me this wasn't true.

"How is this possible? I don't understand."

I was lost in my confusion as the door suddenly slammed open, causing the room to shudder slightly. Looking up, I found myself face to face with my past. There he stood, tall and un-aged the same perfection all but one thing, his once beautiful honey eyes were a now a deep burning red.

"Bella," he sighed. "It's ok, I will save you... I can fix this." he stated walking in and picking me up from the floor, placing me on to my feet.

"NO! You keep your filthy hands off of her!" Emmett growled loudly from across the room. "This is your fault, you did this. We are all here because of you! You and your selfishness. You have become nothing but the monster you always feared, because of your own bitterness," Emmett spat venomously.

"It was never my intentions," Edward answered sounding nothing but remorseful. "I want to put it right" he finished.

"Then clean her up, and set me free, so I can get us outa here," Emmett demanded.

"It's not that easy," Edward answered staring at the floor.

"Yes it is shit head, stop making this into another one of your melodramatic moments and just do it. God you are such a fucking pansy, get over yourself. This isn't some fairy tale were you can play her hero. Some ponsy production, or some way to bend everyone to your will. This is her life, stop fucking around and let us go so she can live it." Emmett was violently thrashing against his restraints now, his eyes dark but his expression showed nothing but pure determination.

"You think it's really that easy? Honestly you really are simple sometimes." Edward rolled his eyes before continuing. "They want Bella and Alice for a reason; they have done all this because they share a bond. Unlike any other before, they are practically the same person. Both created by a crazed monster desperate for power. Alice was meant to be the innocent, she was the key to letting him have this power but James found her and turned her taking her innocence and ability to be anything remotely helpful to him." Edward explained pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

"Centuries later he found another way and acted upon impulsively. He went to the small town and found a family, the women pregnant. He waited until the opportune moment, and struck whilst the husband was working. He crept into the bedroom of the sleeping women, and knocked her out with a sharp smack to her head, enough to keep her unconscious for just long enough without killing her. Then he went to work, he took his instruments and inserted Alice's original DNA directly into the growing foetus. Creating his innocent life. He knew he had to wait until she was matured, and so he sat back and let her life play out until he needed her. However it didn't work out the way he planned, in Bella he had the innocence but nothing else. He needed to combine the two, but keep them both alive. So now he has, he has taken Bella's heart transplanting it into Alice."

I stood frozen, My body ran cold and I was pretty sure I was going to throw up. Every possible emotion ran through me, without settling on any particular one. My brain didn't know how to react, let alone absorb all the information. Whilst my body simply gave up as I felt myself flop down towards the floor. A set of cold, iron strong arms caught me before allowing me to sit back in my previous position.

"I'm dead" I stated quietly, mostly to myself.

"No, not quite, your body is still fully functioning. They need your blood so they replaced your heart with a mechanical substitute. It pumps your blood and does what's necessary for you to be alive. However you have no actual heartbeat. You can live normally regardless. " Edward explained looking somewhat strangely disappointed.

"Well this is all fine and all but now what. I'm guessing if that if we stick around Bells won't be alive for much longer?" Emmett questioned.

I watched as Edward visibly flinched at the question, not that I understood why. It's not like he gave a shit, he left me for dead in the woods. All those stupid things I did, the way I just let him ruin my life, turning me into a zombie. The memories filtered through my mind, the thoughts turning my stomach.

"Please Bella stop" Edward begged.

I looked up at him completely astonished. "What...?"

"I can hear your thoughts, Bella please. Stop," He begged.

"Well that's an interesting twist, quick Bells think about shagging Cojo!" Emmett beamed happily shuffling around over excited. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop my smile, glad to see my old Emmett back.

"Yes, quite." Edward commented on my thoughts, looking rather frustrated. He swiftly moved across the room setting Emmett free before I felt him lift me up from the floor and being swing me around in circles. Causing a giggle to bubble up and spill out of my mouth.

"We need to move now," Edward spoke up, bursting into our little world. It was nice to finally have the feeling of slight safety. The only place in the world I ever felt complete, ever felt utter safety was when I was tightly wrapped in...

"Jacob! We aren't leaving without him" I yelped struggling to be free from Emmett's embrace.

"I can't get you all out unnoticed," Edward growled.

"You can and you will Edward Cullen, or I am going nowhere!" I demanded, standing as tall as possible trying to look at least slightly menacing.

**Jacob's POV**

"So you are telling me that this freak is trying to unleash more of those creepy fuckwhats out through some door thing using you and Bella?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Alice must have explained this to me one hundred times now and I still didn't get it. This mystical world was turning more crazy and unbelievable by the minute. My head was pounding and I felt completely drained, whatever they had been pumping me with was toxic. I hadn't felt this sick in years, I was weak and useless.

"Yes, exactly... we need to get out of here. You are completely clouding my visions, and well frankly you stink," she groaned stumbling to her feet.

It was quite amusing see her look just as pathetic as me, she looked almost human. The way she flailed around as she got up reminded me of Bella.

"Bella, we have to find her first. I'm not leaving without my Bella." I stood now, taller than her by miles and towered as intimidating as possible over her. I was actually shocked to see her cower back below me, taking steady steps away from my currently not so bulky body. Her features for the first time actually showed fear, conflicting with her usual casual _'I don't give a shit, I'm a little fairy who prances around'_ attitude.

"I...I'm...She..." she stuttered.

"She is alive. I know it. Now how do I get out of here, I am getting my girl and leaving," I bellowed causing her to quiver and for once I actually felt guilty. She looked so helpless, like a scolded child being told what to do. I felt my temper waver and held out my hand to her.

"You're coming with me," I huffed out not giving her an option. I could just leave her looking like that, stupid conscience.

She slowly stepped forward and took my hand, she was still icy cold and her dainty fingers were as hard as marble. The comparison to Bella was insane, how they could hold any of the same DNA, it was beyond me. I looked her over trying to find any site of familiarity, before it hit me.

"You're the same height" I mumbled without thinking "that's about it."

A weak smile spread across her face and she gently nodded in agreement. I smiled a little before my somewhat dampened inner wolf bit back.

"After we are out of here, I'm not going to like you again ok?" I grumbled towing her towards the door, ignoring the slight smirk that slipped across her features.

**Sam's POV**

We were now spread out across the perimeter, the older more agile and experienced to the front line. The pups were back up, I didn't want them here if I was honest, but considering the number difference it was impossible to leave them behind. We had split into two main groups, me heading one and Leah the other. I forced her to have Paul as her second knowing his brute strength and size would benefit her, that and his stupid gung how attitude may be beneficial in keeping her protected.

"I don't need protecting," she hissed at my thoughts.

"Yeah and I don't appreciate being thought of as a meat shield thanks dick head," Paul snapped, growling and purposely stepping back behind Leah letting her take the lead.

"Stop making a point Paul and man the fuck up," I was getting more irate, why now did he decide to play the sensible one?

"Man up, or just throw myself out there so the bitch doesn't get it? I'm not her personal fucking security; I have people to get home to shit head." Flashes of Rachel flooded my head, him down on one knee his hand on her tiny but slightly rounded belly. How the fuck did I miss that?

"Because you are too far up your own arse and think no one else has problems or people to protect but you," Paul continued. I could practically feel the anger rolling off him in waves and felt nothing but remorse. He was right.

"This isn't the time, we gota get this started," Embry yelled "pack up the pity party and let's get going."

With that everyone's minds flicked straight back to the task in hand. The blonde had called the southern one and they now stood a few meters ahead of us. We got in to position and I gave the signal in low bark. We all began stalking slowly towards the towering castle. We were noticed almost immediately, just as we had anticipated and the vampires stood tall and ran full pelt towards the moat jumping it with ease.

"Well if they can fucking do it!" Jared growled following their lead.

We moved as one, running in full force, the movement was strong and fluid, the pack's mind melded as one as we all went head first into battle.


End file.
